My Dangerous Life
by bella-katherine
Summary: Alice perdio a su familia y a el amor de su vida el dia en que todo cambio, el dia que los muertos se levantaron. Durante 4 años a sabido cuidar de si misma. La esperanza murio en ella...¿Podra el mayor Hale salvarla y salvarse a si mismo? ¿Es posible devolver el calor a sus vidas? Crossover/Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

"_Viernes, 17 de agosto Del 2012. __Sigo sin agua ni comida. Seattle estaba seco, ni comida, ni agua, ni combustible…y por supuesto, ningún sobreviviente. Si sus habitantes habían dejado algo, los viajeros debieron llevárselo. El pueblo estaba desierto…todo era horrible. No conseguí nada excepto un par de descerebrados zombis tratando de comerme. Por supuesto, el pueblo estaba infestado de ellos._

Así que… las personas de la estación de radio debieron morir…o ser ayudadas mucho antes.

De igual modo…ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien que me hiciera compañía, no quedaban muchos sobrevivientes en la tierra, y los que había estaban escondidos, tratando de sobrevivir a su propio modo, solo una idiota como yo andaría paseando por las ciudades en motocicleta, la cual por supuesto se había quedado sin combustible y ahora estaba sin ninguna forma de moverme, escondida entre un montón de arbustos, que lejos de protegerme, solo me molestaban. Sin duda la vida era un desastre. Si al menos James estuviera aquí…todo sería distinto, pero se había arruinado el día que lo perdí, el día que perdí mi esperanza.

Ahora me dirijo al siguiente pueblo, Forks, Washington. Es un pueblo tan pequeño que espero los viajeros no hayan pasado por ahí todavía...y quizá, solo quizá. Habría algunos sobrevivientes.  
Esperando nuevos descubrimientos.

Alice Cullen"

Cerré el pequeño rectángulo azul en el que escribía todos mis pensamientos y lo lance dentro de mi mochila. Me bebí el último sorbo de agua que me quedaba y lance la botella lejos. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que aria ahora?  
El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y mi piel ya estaba lo suficientemente tostada. Camine lentamente por la orilla de la carretera, deseando regresar el tiempo 4 años atrás. Cuando mi vida era decente… ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? Yo era una buena chica, tenía buenas calificaciones, era atenta y obediente con mis padres, amaba a mis hermanos, donaba ropa a los pobres…Y James aun no me había embarazado, entonces… ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué era eso tan malo que hice para perder a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, a mi hermano, Edward, a su novia y además mi mejor amiga, Isabela Swan, y a mi novio…el único chico al que alguna vez ame, el cual me amaba y me entendía, James?

Todavía podía sentir sus manos empujándome para que me fuera, todavía podía ver el terror en su mirada cuando lo acorralaron…todavía podía escuchar sus gritos.

La tarde en la que todo cambio, la tarde en la que se fue…y se llevó mi corazón y mi alma…se llevó todo con él.

_Flashback_

Sonreí ampliamente mientras sentía los labios de james besar mis mejillas, reí un poco cuando note la mirada de Edward sobre nosotros, enfadado y molesto, bella aún seguía tratando de quitar su atención de nosotros, pero él seguía estando molesto. Tonto celoso.

_-tu hermano está muy molesto…-susurro James y soltó una risita traviesa, mientras mordía mi cuello-_

_-Lo sé –me burle- Pero no querrás seguir haciendo esto, mi padre está por salir con las hamburguesas y…_

_-Vale, ya, lo capto…No quiero terminar muerto esta tarde, ¿no volver a probar tus labios? Dios me libre mi amor –ronroneo, alejándose un poco de mí y acomodándose a mi lado en el pasto-_

_-¡Al fin le quitas las manos de encima! –Gruño Edward, rodeando a bella con sus brazos y apretándola contra su cuerpo, lo que me hizo reír-_

_-¿y qué hay de ti? Manoseándote con mi mejor amiga frente a tus pequeñas hermanas…-dramatice, mientras señalaba a Renesmee, que sonreía divertida desde donde estaba, acostada al lado de la piscina, tomando el sol…como siempre- _

_-Oh, a ella no le importa… ¿Cierto Nessie? –cuestiono Edward sonriéndole de lado mientras bella se acomodaba en su pecho, sonreí suavemente por eso, los amaba, a ambos, lucían tan bien…y Bella se merecía a alguien tan genial como Edward, era tan pura e inocente…y el tan caballeroso y tierno…Eran tan santos y puros que estaba segura aún no se habían acostado juntos- _

_-Por supuesto que no hermanito, no es algo que yo no allá hecho –se burló Renesmee haciéndome reír a carcajadas, a mis risas le siguieron bella y James…Edward era el único molesto-_

_-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Platt! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –rugió Edward levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia Renesmee, quien rodo los ojos como diciendo 'hay va de nuevo…'- espero que el Chucho asqueroso lobo no te allá puesto ni una mano encima. –Le amenazo, señalándola con un dedo acusador, Nessie rio-_

_-No, Edward, Jake no me puso una mano encima…-Ella dirigió su mirada a james y a mí, y nos guiño un ojo, intente no soltarme a carcajadas, pues ya sabía lo que se venía, james escondió su rostro en mi cuello, tratando de no reír también- Me puso las dos –confeso y miro a Edward seriamente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro que denotara cualquier emoción-_

_Y con eso, todo mundo estallo en carcajadas, me tire de espaldas en el césped, apretando mi estómago mientras reía con fuerza, al igual que james…Bella no reía, escuchaba algo en el radio…cosa que yo no podía escuchar debido al ruido de nuestras risas._

_-Muy graciosa Renesmee –gruño Edward y nos miró malhumorado- vale ya, dejen de reír de una vez._

_-Oigan chicos, escuchen esto –Murmuro Bella y subió el volumen de la radio, todos guardamos silencio y pusimos atención, aunque con sonrisas en los labios, excepto Edward…Por supuesto-_

_"todo mundo esta aterrado por esta ola de asesinatos inexplicables, no sabemos que son, no sabemos cómo combatirlos. Solicitamos refuerzos, necesitamos ayuda. A los civiles, se les recomienda permanecer en sus casas, a salvo, cierren puertas y ventanas, no intenten huir, no intenten ayudar a nadie, solo manténganse encerrados en sus casas. Lo que hay ahí afuera es algo todavía inexplicable…estas criaturas, son caníbales, comen carne humana. Hasta ahora, la única forma que hemos encontrado de aniquilarlos, es dispararles en la cabeza, pero…Siguen reproduciéndose, siguen llegando más….Son indestructibles…"_

_Nos miramos entre nosotros, las sonrisas habían sido borradas de nuestros labios. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Caníbales? ¿Indestructibles?_

_-Vayamos adentro –Propuse, tomando la mano de James y levantándome del césped-_

_-Eh…Alice…-susurro Edward, señalando detrás de mí...al portón de la entrada, maldije internamente y me gire, observando lo que era algo aterrador- _

_Tenían la piel pálida, pero con quemaduras, cortaduras y sangre…más bien estaban verdosos. Parecían muertos, caminando…y eran muchos. Uno de ellos rugió hacia nosotros y camino aún más rápido, si era posible. _

_-¡Corran! –Grito James de pronto, y lo mire con incredulidad- ¡Vamos! -Grito de nuevo, mirándome. Renesmee y Bella ya se habían puesto de pie, aunque la única que había corrido había sido Nessie, dentro de la casa. Bella ahora estaba aferrada a la espalda de mi hermano- Edward ¿Sabes usar una de estas? –Cuestiono James mientras extraía una pistola de su mochila ¿Qué mierda?-  
_  
_-Yo…no… ¿Qué haces con una de esas? –murmuro Edward aterrado, mientras tomaba la pistola que James le estaba ofreciendo-_

_-Trafico Droga –respondió james y cargo el arma- Así es como se hace –murmuro y disparo a la cosa horrible, en el abdomen-_

_Edward solo lo imito…y entonces comenzaron a disparar, sorprendentemente mi hermano tenía mucha puntería, pero aunque les disparaban, no morían, caían al suelo y se levantaban…y se estaban acercando._

_-¡Chicos! ¡Recuerden la radio! –grite y James disparo a uno en la cabeza, que cayó muerto al instante-_

_Bella y yo no podíamos hacer mucho al respecto, solo observar a Edward y a James disparar, y darnos cuenta que cada vez eran más…muchos más. James lanzo su arma al suelo y me miro, aterrado. _

_-Ve adentro amor, corre ¿sí? Te alcanzo en un momento –musito, tomando un hacha que mí padre tenía, con la que cortaba la leña-_

_-James…yo no…_

_-Todo va a estar bien, estaremos bien mi amor –susurro y beso mis labios suavemente, antes de girarse, cortando la cabeza de uno de esas cosas, Edward seguía disparando, mordí mi labio y me acerque a Bella, tomándola del brazo-_

_-Bella, Vamos dentro. –Murmure asustada-_

_-Pero Alice…Edward…-sollozo, intentando tomar a mi hermano de la camisa-_

_-¡estaremos bien! –grito James y me empujo un poco por los hombros- ¡Vayan! _

_Lo mire una vez más y solloce antes de jalar a Bella del brazo y adentrarnos en la casa, solté un pequeño grito cuando observe a mis padres llenos de sangre, tirados en el suelo de la sala. Aguante las lágrimas y corrí por la casa con bella siguiéndome._

_-¡Ness! ¡Nessie! ¡Renesmee! –grite, sintiendo dolor en la garganta y el pecho, la puerta de la habitación de nessie se abrió y entre con rapidez junto a Bella- Ness, estas bien –solloce y la abrase fuertemente-_

_-Estoy bien Al, estoy bien… Vengan, desde aquí se puede ver a los chicos –murmuro mordiendo su labio y nos jalo hacia la ventana, abrimos un poco y observe a James, que corría rápidamente hacia el portón de entrada, sentí pánico de inmediato-_

_Y entonces lo supe, supe que lo había perdido para siempre. Su mirada se elevó y sus ojos conectaron con los míos un segundo antes de que una de esas cosas lo atrapara por la espalda y lo tirara al suelo y muchos más se le lanzaran encima. Pude ver el terror en su mirada, y me estremecí de dolor al escuchar sus gritos._

_-¡James! ¡James! –Grite fuertemente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo con bella abrazándome-_

_-¿Dónde está Edward? –susurro Nessie con temor, me levante con rapidez y mire por la ventana dándole la espalda a bella, Edward no estaba…su arma estaba en el suelo…Junto a una enorme mancha de sangre- Oh dios…-susurre y me gire con rapidez hacia bella, que no estaba- _

_-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¡Bella! –grite y corrí fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo, mire a mi alrededor y bella no estaba… ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Dónde se había ido?-_ _ ¡¿BELLA?! –Grite nuevamente, sintiendo un dolor palpitante en mí pecho, mi corazón-_

_Me gire cuando escuche la puerta, nessie estaba cerrando las puertas, los cuerpos de nuestros padres estaban en el patio… ¿Pero qué…? Camine por inercia y ayude a cerrar las ventanas y cualquier entrada que pudieran usar esas cosas, en cuanto terminamos, me senté en el suelo, recargando mi espalda en el sofá y mire a la nada._

_"No quiero terminar muerto esta tarde… ¿No volver a probar tus labios? Dios me libre mi amor"…. "Todo va a estar bien…Estaremos bien mi amor" susurro la voz de James en mi cabeza. _

_Ni siquiera podía llorar, solo podía recordar su mirada…sus ojos color cielo, mirándome llenos de amor…y después…mirándome llenos de temor, asustados…resignados. _

_-Alice…-susurro la voz de Renesmee a mi lado, levante la mirada y fije mis ojos en ella- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?_

_-Estoy Bien Renesmee –murmure y volví a desviar la mirada-… ¿Jacob? _

_-Le llame, ellos están bien…han perdido a Rebeca, pero están bien…-susurro y se sentó frente a mí, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me hicieron mirarla, mordí mi labio y aguante las lágrimas- Vamos a estar bien Alice…todo va a ir bien ¿De acuerdo? Estaremos bien. _

_"Todo va a estar bien…estaremos bien mi amor"_

_-Si, lo estaremos –susurre y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, sollozando con fuerza-_

_Fin Flashback_

_**Canción recomendada para el capitulo 'Through the trees – Low Soulder' **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, es un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo desde el 17 del mes pasado puff, se suponía que lo subiría el 30 pero tuve problemas y ps…**_

_**No me asesinen please. Ya saben, sus criticas son siempre bien recibidas.**_

_**¿RR?**_

_**Kristen Swan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Esa fue una de sus promesas rotas, 2 semanas de estar encerradas en aquella casa, nos habíamos terminado la comida y el agua…Jacob logro sacarnos de ahí, él era un gran tipo…Y era perfecto para Nessie. Sin embargo…No logramos permanecer juntos por mucho tiempo, habíamos recorrido el pueblo en busca de comida, y finalmente habíamos tomado carretera, todos habían muerto, incluyendo la familia de Jacob…así que no dejábamos a nadie.

Viajamos juntos durante casi 2 años, hasta que un grupo de científicos nos atraparon tratando de robar comida en una tienda falsa, era solo una carnada para atrapar humanos y experimentar con ellos. Logre escapar, ellos no. Y nunca me iba a perdonar por eso.

Levaba caminando más de 4 horas, me moría de sed y mis pies dolían demasiado. Y faltaba muchísimo para llegar a Port Ángeles. Fácilmente había caminado apenas 11 o 12 km. Estaba pensando en descansar hasta que una de esas cosas intento comerme y tuve que gastar una de las pocas balas que quedaban en mí pistola. Necesitaba municiones, comida, agua, combustible. Y Pronto.

Y como una respuesta a mis ruegos, escuche el motor de una camioneta conducir, justo antes de que apareciera un jeep del 2009 y se estacionara a mi lado. Era el auto más nuevo que podía haber, desde ese año se dejaron de construir autos.  
El conductor bajo la ventanilla y me sonrió, mostrándome su dentadura amarillenta, Era un tipo de algunos 39 años, estaba calvo y vestía una camisa azul obscuro con rayas blancas y una corbata amarilla. Totalmente ridículo, seria algún psicópata.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve? –Pregunto coquetamente, causándome náuseas y ganas de reír al mismo tiempo…pero yo aún necesitaba el aventón-

-¿es una oferta? –respondí con el mismo coqueteo, su sonrisa se ensancho y se inclinó más aun hacia la ventana…Loco hijo de puta-

-Bueno, no eh parado aquí para oler las flores –bromeo estúpidamente- Me llamo Jeff Dambers, encantado de conocerte.

-Alice –susurre y abrí la puerta del jeep subiéndome de un salto. El tipo me sonrió y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad sonriéndome coquetamente antes de arrancar el vehículo-

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-Umm…Forks…es un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí…-murmure y lo mire de reojo-

-No está lejos de mi camino, puedo llevarte hasta ahí.

-Te lo agradecería –murmure y le sonreí amablemente. Quizá yo estaba equivocada y él era un buen tipo que solo trataba de ser amable-

-No hay problema, no hay problema. Es un pueblo muy bonito de todos modos...-sonrió mirándome un momento y después volviendo la vista a la carretera, reí levemente y lo mire-

-Seguro que ya no lo es después de todo lo que ha pasado, y cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

-En eso tienes razón… ¿No es un poco peligroso viajar caminando? Hay muchas de esas cosas de mierda por ahí sueltas, perdona mi vocabulario…Seria mejor que viajáramos juntos, quiero decir, estas sola, estoy solo. Podríamos hacernos compañía…y cuidarnos –murmuro en tono lascivo y rodé los ojos….Yo nunca me equivocaba-

-Se cuidar de mi misma –respondí en tono seco y mire al frente-

-No tengo ninguna duda…no tengo ninguna duda –murmuro y suspire, mirando por la ventanilla. Escuche el ruido del cinturón al ser desabrochado, seguido del sonido del cierre de su pantalón- ¿Por qué no cuidas un poco de mi amiga de camino? Por las reglas de la carretera y todo eso.

Gire mi rostro hacia él y lo observe extraer una micropolla de sus pantalones y sonreírme asquerosamente. Rodé los ojos y metí la mano en mi mochila, sacando mi pistola y apuntándola a la entrepierna de asqueroso Jeff.

-La mía es más grande Jeff –murmure y sonreí cuando me miro aterrado- Así que… ¿Por qué no mantienes la vista en la carretera y esa micropolla dentro de los pantalones? –le sonreí y el miro hacia el frente aterrado mientras abrochaba de nuevo su pantalón y asentía con rapidez- Así está mejor –murmure y sostuve la pistola cerca de él-

El resto del viaje paso en silencio, entre mi arma, y el rostro aterrado de Jeff. Lo encontraba un poco divertido, aunque eso me convirtiese en una puta Psicópata, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser una tierna chica de 17 años para convertirme en una Zorra psicópata y asesina. Pero…Eso era lo que necesitaba para sobre vivir en este mundo, y si eso se necesitaba…Eso era lo que seria.

1 hora y media de viaje después, Jeff finalmente me dejo en la entrada de Forks. Si, el no volvió a mencionar nada sobre hacernos compañía en nuestro patético intento de supervivencia, y tampoco es que lo quisiese. Lo menos que necesitaba era un patético anciano tratando de meterse en mis pantalones.

Camine lentamente por la calle, sosteniendo mi arma en una mano y apuntando a mi alrededor, había varias casas con las puertas abiertas de par en par, autos abandonados, papeles tirados por todos lados…Todo era un caos. Repase mis paradas en mi cabeza nuevamente. Estación de policías para conseguir armas, conseguir un auto, preferiblemente una camioneta, centro comercial para agua y comida, gasolinera para combustible, y finalmente…las casas, en busca de supervivientes…y tal vez alguna ducha y ropa nueva, estaba hecha un asco.

Por supuesto, no había muchos signos de vida humana, y por más que miraba por las ventanillas de los coches, o estaban llenos de sangre, lo que significaba que no eran seguros. O no tenían llaves. Y pasada una hora seguía sin encontrar la maldita estación de policías, o algún superviviente. No había nada, todo estaba seco, vacío, todo estaba muerto.

Camine por horas paseándome por la ciudad, no había nada, ni siquiera muertos vivientes, lo que me hacía considerar quedarme un poco de tiempo aquí, encontraría una casa abandonada y la ocuparía, en ella me escondería…al menos mientras me cansaba de estar en un solo lugar.

Después de algunas horas mis ruegos fueron escuchados por fin, de alguna forma una parte de la ciudad parecía estar intacta. Una pequeña tienda, parecía que no le hubiese afectado lo sucedido. Entre con sumo cuidado y observe al dependiente, quien me sonrió amablemente, confundiéndome. Bueno, si la vida te da limones…

Tome algunas bolsas de frituras y comida enlatada y las metí en mi mochila sin que el dependiente se diese cuenta. Me acerque a los refrigeradores y abrí uno, tome algunas de las botellas de agua y cerré la puerta, solo para asustarme terriblemente. Ahí, frente a mi…Estaba el.

-¡Marcus! –Grite aterrada-

-Eres tu…-susurro el con voz sádica y sonrió de una manera aterradora. Tome un estante con botellones y lo lance a sus pies, mientras salía corriendo del lugar. Corrí y me escondí detrás de un estante de basura, justo al lado de un chico recargado en una camioneta negra. Vi a Marcus, el tipo que lideraba al grupo de científicos que intento experimentar conmigo, el cual logro hacerlo con Jake y Nessie, salir de la pequeña tienda que aparentemente era un señuelo, cargando una pistola de láser y mirando a todos lados acelerados.

-ops, por el otro lado –murmuro el tipo a mi lado y señalo en la dirección opuesta, Marcus asintió y corrió por donde el tipo le había dicho, lo mire incrédulamente y él sonrió- Entra –murmuro con rapidez y me miro irritado cuando no lo hice- te quedan unos quince segundos antes de que vuelva –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Suspire y lo mire con desconfianza antes de correr y abrir la puerta de acompañante de su camioneta y subir, el miro a todos lados y subió también, encendiendo la camioneta rápidamente.

-Agáchate –ordeno pisando el acelerador, me recosté en el asiento apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas y lo mire incrédulamente-

-¿Te importaría decirme quien coño eres? –Cuestione mientras escuchaba las llantas de la camioneta chillar contra el pavimento-

algunos minutos después se estaciono en medio del bosque, suspire densamente y me acomode en el asiento correctamente, observándolo bien esta vez. Tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, lindos ojos verdes con una mirada dulce y hostil al mismo tiempo en ellos, labios generosos con una sonrisa socarrona y mandíbula fuerte, una cicatriz cruzaba desde el borde de su mandíbula hasta el inicio de su labio inferior, dándole un toque Sexi. Tenía el pecho amplio enfundado en un suéter delgado color azul obscuro que tenía arremangado hasta los codos, mostrando unos antebrazos fuertes. Las caderas estrechas envueltas en un pantalón negro de mezclilla, y usaba botas militares.

-Mayor Hale –respondió, apagando la camioneta y girándose un poco hacia mí, reí levemente y lo mire enarcando una ceja ¡Vamos! ¿Mayor hale?- Oh…para los que no están en mi grupo de súper vivencia y aun no me conocen, Jasper Hale Withlock, para servirle a usted Señorita.

-Uh, que formal –sonreí- Mary Alice Cullen Platt. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Eres uno de ellos...? –Susurre insegura-

-Lo era –sus manos, llenas de cicatrices, apretaron el volante fuertemente-

-¿Y qué paso? –susurre acomodándome de lado para poder ver mejor sus expresiones, había aprendido a hacer eso después de lo sucedido con Marcus-

-¿No haces muchas preguntas? –el cuestiono enarcando una ceja, sonreí burlonamente y me cruce de brazos-

-Bueno, estoy en tu camioneta, la cual estaba fuera de uno de los señuelos de Marcus…si no estás con ellos ¿Por qué no te ataco? –Sus verdes ojos se obscurecieron un poco y el apretó la mandíbula-

-Me debía un favor –murmuro secamente y encendió la camioneta- Ya estas fuera de sus manos, puedes irte ya.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No tienes un grupo de súper vivencia o algo así?

-Estamos llenos, baja de la camioneta…Ahora. –Murmuro con voz fría sin mirarme-

Lo mire confundida y abrí la puerta de mi lado, bajando con lentitud. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Él me había salvado… ¿y los grupos de súper vivencia no recaudaban gente o algo así? Observe incrédula como arrancaba la camioneta y se alejaba a gran velocidad dejándome varada en medio del bosque…aunque no podía quejarme, me había salvado de Marcus, y eso era mucho.  
Debía encontrar un escondite pronto, el solo se estaba empezando a ocultar, y si bien aún no había visto ninguna de esas cosas rondado por el pueblo, tenía que esconderme por si aparecía alguna. Ahora… ¿Cómo salía del estúpido bosque de mierda?

La mejor idea quizá sería que me escondiera debajo de un tronco o algo así, ojala hubiera un tronco hueco…Aunque eso ni siquiera serviría para protegerme de los muertos vivientes. Lo que realmente necesitaba era conseguir un maldito auto, armas, comida, agua, combustible y largarme de este lugar de mierda. Decidí que no dormiría ¿Para qué dormir si podía conseguir todo eso durante la noche? Aunque debía darme prisa, tenía que salir del bosque antes de que obscureciera, o mi culo serie devorado.

Camine sin rumbo durante 1 hora y media, me estaba congelando y mi estómago rugía por el hambre, y yo decididamente quería patear el culo de 'Mayor Hale' Que era, en realidad, un hijo de puta. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejarme varada en medio del bosque si el maldito lugar era tan grande? ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que se comportara de ese modo? ¿No había empezado como un caballero de mierda? Decididamente si lo volvía a ver patearía su bipolar culo. Por su culpa estaba por arruinar 4 años de supervivencia, en cualquier minuto una de esas cosas podría aparecer y devorarme, y ya solo quedaba una bala en mi pistola. Probablemente no duraría viva más de 24 horas, el sol ya se había ocultado. Dejándome a obscuras por completo.

Escuche un bramido detrás de mí y me gire con rapidez, demasiada a decir verdad, por lo que no pude ver a mi agresor –aunque me hacia una idea de lo que era- quien me tomo de los hombros y me tiro al suelo en un golpe fuerte, sus manos apresaron mis piernas y sus dientes buscaron mi cuello, estire mis brazos lo más que pude tratando de alcanzar la bolsa que había caído un poco lejos de mí. Sentí un dolor agudo en la pierna, pero no le di importancia, eso no se sentía como una mordida, con una mano trate de detener su cabeza que seguía con el empeño de destrozar mi yugular, mientras que con la otra tomaba mi arma del bolso, por fin la había alcanzado. La criatura acerco su rostro enfurecido a mí y lanzo su fétido aliento sobre mí, apunte el arma en su cabeza justo cuando el lanzaba un bramido y dispare, silenciándolo por completo. Lance su cuerpo lejos de mí y suspire pesadamente…Esta sería una larga, larga noche.

**Bueno, pues al parecer a alguien le gusto el fic *w* **

**Angie…weya donde estas? T-T I'm nothing without you…. T-T no desaparezcas, te adoro dmc lokia.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, se que pensaban que jasper seria gentil y todo eso pero…PATRAÑAS! Jasper aquí será ardiente y rudo xD *w* **

**Cancion recomendada para el capitulo 'Enjoy the Silence – Anberlin'**

**I'm Nothing without you…xoxo…KristenSwan**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Sábado, 01 de septiembre del 2012. Han pasado 20 días desde mi pequeño encuentro con el señor caballerosidad, esa noche finalmente logre salir del bosque y encontré una linda y segura casa abandonada, cubrí puertas y ventanas y ahora estoy casi cumpliendo un mes de estar encerrada aquí. Hay un supermercado cerca, del que obtengo comida cuando se termina la que puedo traer, aunque con demasiada cautela, perdí mi arma esa noche, lo que resultaba en que no tenía con que defenderme excepto por un par de cuchillos oxidados. _

_¿Sobrevivientes? Hasta ahora ninguno, eh tratado de llegar más lejos que el supermercado, pero esas cosas descerebradas parecen tener algún tipo de radar de mierda, porque se acercan cada vez más al lugar donde me escondo, no puedo permitir que me encuentren. Así que ahora mismo, ir en busca de sobrevivientes, no es una opción._

_¿Hale? No eh sabido nada de él desde que me abandono en aquel bosque de mierda, supongo que se dio cuenta que la gente a mi alrededor moría, no lo sé, solo sé que no me interesa, nunca podre perdonar el hecho de que me allá dejado a mi suerte en aquel lugar. Una cosa es viajar a pie por carretera, una muy diferente es estar varada en medio de un bosque gigante plagado de Muertos vivientes. _

_Porque si, el bosque resulto estar repleto de esas cosas, salían por todos lados, haciéndome correr lo más rápido que podía, al final de la noche tenia rasguños por todo el cuerpo y un tobillo torcido, por días no pude salir del refugio para conseguir comida. _  
_Aun no puedo conseguir armas u algún vehículo, la estación de policías está demasiado lejos y me es imposible llegar sin un transporte. Por lo que ahora lo único que tengo es comida y agua, solo me falta el vehículo, combustible y armas, y podre largarme de este lugar de mierda. Sustituí mi vestuario, que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una chacketa sobre una blusa roja desgastada, y por supuesto, mis inseparables tenis. Los sustituí por un corto short de mezclilla y una blusa de color negro straple, los tenis fueron reemplazados por botas vackeras, lucia sexy y era más manejable a la hora de huir. _

_Recibí una señal de radio, en la zona centro del pueblo, me es imposible llegar hasta ahí sin algún tipo de transporte, pero estoy esperando tenerlo para ir y salvar a esas personas. Por lo tanto, es todo._

_Esperando nuevos descubrimientos. _  
_Alice Cullen"_

Cerré el pequeño rectángulo azul y lo deje caer pesadamente a mi lado en el sofá, me incline hacia adelante y abrí un poco la cortina, el patio estaba vacio y también la calle, por lo que era muy fácil salir y conseguir comida. Sin embargo, el día anterior lo intente y una de esas cosas casi entierra sus sucios dientes en mi cuello, estuve a salvo por un milagro. Todavía quedaba agua y algunos paquetes de galletas saladas que me durarían al menos para una semana más. Estaba pensando en arriesgar mi delgado culo para conseguir un vehículo, estar varada aquí me estaba poniendo de los nervios y yo realmente necesito avanzar en mi camino. Pero aun para mí, es demasiado peligroso, descartando el hecho de cientos de muertos vivientes deseando mi sangre, aun queda el psicópata de Marcus, eh visto su camioneta vagar varias veces por esta misma calle, lo que quiere decir que, o esta buscando mas sobrevivientes, o esta en busca de mi, lo que es lo mas probable después de que escape de sus asquerosas manos.

Me pregunto porque el no ah venido a revisar aquí, por fuera es obvio que hay vida en este lugar, las ventanas y puertas están selladas…el debería sospechar algo.

-¡Hay alguien aquí! –Grito una voz masculina y maldije bajo mi aliento ¡Joder! Había invocado al diablo-

Me levante con rapidez del sofá y corrí escaleras arriba, esas personas aun estaban intentando abrir la puerta.

Entre a la habitación principal y me tire debajo de la cama. Sabia que era una idiota de mierda pues había dejado toda la evidencia debajo, ellos sabrían que estaba aquí, pero… ¿Qué mierda podría hacer? Salir por la puerta de entrada no se podía ya que estaba sellada, y salir por la puerta de atrás no era una opción, ellos estaban ahí.

Escuche el golpe de la puerta de entrada, mierda, ellos estaban dentro ahora ¿Qué jodidos iba a hacer?

-¡Busquen arriba en las habitaciones! ¡Yo mirare aquí abajo! ¡De prisa!

Me encogí mas en mi lugar y gemí por lo bajo ¿Por qué toda esta mierda tenia que pasarme a mi? ¿No era suficiente con ir sola por el mundo? ¿También tenia que luchar cada día por no ser atrapada por esas mierdas de experimentadores?

El sonido de unos pasos me alerto, aguante la respiración –como si esa persona pudiese oírme- y observe unas botas negras de suela plana en unas piernas femeninas. Las botas avanzaron hasta el cuarto de baño y de una patada abrió la puerta, pude ver que era una mujer en verdad, llebava una minúscula minifalda y una blusa azul de tirantes, tenia el cabello rojizo y rizado atado en una coleta alta, pero no pude ver sus facciones. Ella entro al cuarto del baño y suspire lentamente, justo cuando regresaba con mi blusa en una mano. Si bueno, yo estaba jodida.

La chica camino lentamente hacia mí, y de una patada aparto la cama, dejándome completamente expuesta.

Me levante de un salto y trate de correr, pero el sonido de una pistola al ser cargada me obligo a detenerme.

-Ahora date la vuelta, lentamente –ordeno con voz felina-

Hice lo que me ordeno, completamente aterrada. Mierda, yo tenia que ser la persona mas jodidamente estúpida como para que Marcus pudiese encontrarme tan fácilmente. Pero, ¿Por qué me quería a mí? Había cientos de personas, pero de entre todas ellas…me quería a mí ¿Por qué?

-No tienes que hacer esto…-susurre muy bajo mientras fijaba mis ojos en la mirada celeste de la chica-…Por favor…

-¡Cállate! –Ordeno mirándome con furia y lastima- ¡Jefe!

Varios pasos se escucharon en la planta baja, seguidos del ruido de alguien corriendo por las escaleras. Finalmente apareció frente a mí quien menos me esperaba…

.Creible ¿Otra vez tu? Joder, tienes que ser la chica con mas jodidamente mala suerte de todo el planeta ¿Cuántas veces tengo que salvar tu culo de Marcus? –Murmuro con voz divertida, vistiendo completamente de militar-

-Hale –susurre entre mis dientes apretados-

-¿Que hago con ella Jefe Hale? –cuestiono la pelirroja insípida, rodé los ojos y mire a hale negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios-

-Ve abajo con los demás, yo me encargo de ella…y ni una palabra de esto a Marcus ¿de acuerdo?

-Jasper, ya sabes que al único al que yo le rindo cuentas es a ti, no al mierda de Vulturi. –Ella gruño antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación-

Mis ojos se trasladaron a los de Hale, y juro que vi sus ojos brillar como el puto árbol de navidad de la casa de Jake. El cual brillaba mucho.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron de la cabeza a los pies, y tanto como odiaba a este tipo, mi corazón se acelero como si quisiese ganar una carrera o algo así.

-Me alegra que estés viva –musito con voz seca, rodé los ojos y reí levemente cruzándome de brazos-

-No parecías querer eso cuando me abandonaste a mitad de un bosque plagado de muertos vivientes. Además, me mentiste, dijiste que no trabajabas para Marcus –señale como una sabelotodo-

-Si bueno, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Me encantan tus modales –ironice, haciéndole rodar los ojos-

-No se necesitan modales para sobrevivir, ahora, hazme el favor de sacar tu culo de esta ciudad de una vez ¿Quieres? Tratare de desviar tu pista de Marcus, pero con lo torpe que eres, me será difícil.

¿Podía una persona llegar a ser tan jodidamente irritante? ¿Qué estaba mal con el? Luchaba por encontrar el motivo por el que me odiaba tanto, por el que me había mentido. El motivo por el que me había dejado en ese lugar…Simplemente no encontraba ninguno.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema imbécil? –Grite completamente enfadada y golpee su pecho-

-Detente

-¡No! ¡Tú no me ordenas! ¡Bastardo de mierda! –grite y volví a golpearlo-

-Siempre supe que eras un buen soldado, Hale –anuncio esa voz que tanto odiaba-

Detuve mis golpes en el pecho de Jasper y me congele en mi lugar, lo sentí a el también tensarse. Yo estaba realmente jodida ahora y lo sabia, pero por alguna extraña razón sentí que cerca de Jasper…no podría pasarme nada.

-Vamos Hale, déjame verla –ordeno Marcus cuando jasper coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra su pecho-

-No te asustes, todo va a ir bien…-susurro en mi oído muy bajo, sin embargo, hacia mucho tiempo que había aprendido que cuando alguien decía esas palabras…Estaba totalmente equivocado-

Sus manos me soltaron lentamente, y se dio la vuelta aun con más lentitud dejándome expuesta ante la mirada fría de Marcus. Temblé en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con los de el, y mi respiración se hizo errática. Yo no quería morir, aunque odiaba en lo que se había convertido la tierra…amaba vivir, respirar… No quería morir.

Marcus avanzo hacia mi al mismo tiempo que jasper se alejaba, y sentí una opresión en el pecho, porque a pesar de que el no demostraba tener de algún modo algo de cariño hacia mi…Yo pensaba que me ayudaría, el había dicho que me salvaría de Marcus, sin embargo…estaba rompiendo su promesa.

-Me causaste muchos problemas cuando escapaste…pequeña zorrita, y ahora finalmente te tengo en mi poder –musito Marcus con voz sádica, acercando su mano a mi rostro y sujetando mi mentón con fuerza- No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera.

-¡Alice! ¡Aléjate! –Grito jasper un segundo antes de golpear las piernas de Marcus haciendo que callera de rodillas-

Corrí hacia jasper, quien me empujo detrás de el y apunto su pistola a la cabeza de Marcus, el arma que el sostenía había caído lejos cuando jasper lo empujo, así que camine lentamente hacia ella y la tome entre mis manos volviendo rápidamente con jasper.

-¡Victoria! –grito el con fuerza-

-Estas cometiendo un error, Hale. Me debes tu lealtad y lo sabes –Marcus siseo-

-Vete al infierno –le contesto Jasper con los ojos inyectados de furia y de miedo- ¡Victoria! ¡Ven aquí maldita sea!

Escuche los pasos de Victoria corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras, entro rápidamente a la habitación y se detuvo cuando observo la escena, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero volvió su mirada aterrada a Jasper.

-Jasper ¿Qué haces?

-Consigo nuestra libertad. Ve afuera, decomisa todas las armas y municiones en una sola camioneta, sube a ella y espérame en el mismo lugar de siempre. Rápido, y no le digas a nadie de esto.

-Escúchame Victoria, yo nunca me detengo cuando se trata de tomar venganza y tú lo sabes, así que si quieres mantener tu culo a salvo te aconsejo que detengas toda esta mierda –ordeno Marcus autoritariamente, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apunte el arma entre mis manos a su cabeza antes de volverlos a abrir-

-Cierra la boca o voy a tener que arrancarte la puta lengua –gruñí, Victoria rio levemente y me miro con simpatía-

-Me gusta –señalo antes de darse media vuelta y bajar las escaleras con elegancia-

-Le gustas –Jasper repitió en un gruñido antes de negar con la cabeza y golpear la nuca de Marcus fuertemente con su arma, dejándolo inconsciente- Escucha Alice, quiero que hagas esto. Vamos a bajar y fingiré que te odio…

-¿Fingirás? –Ironice, haciéndolo rodar los ojos-

-Te tratare a empujones y apuntare mi arma a tu cabeza ¿De acuerdo? –Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y lo vi extraer un pequeño celular y escribir un msj rápidamente- Ahora.

Una de sus manos envolvió mi brazo suavemente e ignore la corriente eléctrica que me atravesó la columna…Eso era idiota.

Bajamos por las escaleras rápidamente y observe con temor a los hombres que estaban ahí. Todos estaban desarmados y miraban con respeto a Jasper.

-¿La soldado Hemingway se ah ido ya?

-Si –respondió uno de ellos- Se llevo las armas con ella…

-Fue una orden mía –contesto jasper duramente-

-¿Qué ah pasado con el señor Vulturi? ¿Qué debemos hacer con la prisionera?

-La prisionera se va conmigo, el señor Vulturi bajara en un momento. Camina, maldita idiota, que no tengo todo tu tiempo –gruño con voz fuerte antes de darme un empujón, que por supuesto yo sobreactué-

Salimos de la casa por la puerta trasera y jasper me empujo dentro de una Grand Caravana negra con los vidrios polarizados, cerro la puerta fuertemente y la rodeo subiendo al haciendo del conductor y encendiéndola, arranco rápidamente y en un segundo los arboles se volvieron simplemente franjas verdes.

-¿Qué aremos ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Dónde esta victoria? –chille histéricamente, al parecer el shock inicial había acabado-

-Dios, cállate de una vez que me estas poniendo los nervios de punta. Ahora mismo iremos a encontrarnos con Victoria y algunos soldados más, y después nos largaremos de aquí.

-¡Jasper! Hace unos días recibí una señal de radio del centro de la ciudad, no fui a ver porque había demasiados muertos rondando por el lugar y no tenia un transporte pero…

-¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡No vamos a atender a estúpidas señales de radio! Esas personas deben estar muertas ahora, no nos vamos a arriesgar. –Grito enfadado, conduciendo más rápido si era posible-

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente inhumano? ¡Esas personas pueden ser salvadas!

-¡No me interesa arriesgar mi culo por personas a las que no conozco y no me interesa mantener con vida! –grito el enfurecido y lo mire fijamente-

-¿Y que hay de mi? Tú no me conoces.

-Cierra la boca de una buena vez –ordeno y mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera-

Me tire en contra del asiento y mire por la ventana. ¿Qué había de diferente en mi? Nos habíamos visto solo dos veces, ¿Por qué se había arriesgado para salvarme?

Me sentía cansada, hambrienta y tenía ganas de llorar, y el ambiente dentro de la camioneta era más frio que la puta antártica.

_**Cancion recomendada 'Survivor i will survive– Glee '**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste, trabaje mucho en estos dos siguientes capítulos, porque aunque tengo la imaginación muerta, mi lap se rompió, y estoy en semana de exámenes…aun asi no quiero dejar abandonado este fic…Por favor, dejen sus criticas, que son muy importantes para mi, son las que me dan motivación para seguir escribiendo, y al contrario si son comentarios negativos, así podre saber que tengo que mejorar.**_

_**Esto es para ti #Darii Leiira.**_

_**¿RR?**_

_**I'm Nothing without you…Xoxo, Kristen Swan**_


	4. Chapter 4

_-…El hombre que se hacia llamar Marcus había sido demasiado amable con nosotros al salvarnos de esas cosas. A Jake se le habían acabado las municiones y el tobillo de Renesmee estaba cada vez mas dañado._

_Ahora estábamos a salvo, con ropa, comida y agua. Aunque no entendía como estas personas podían mantenerse así sin que se les terminase la comida o el agua, sin embargo, si la vida te da limones…Cómprate una hamburguesa._

_Me recosté de lado y suspire densamente mientras veía a Nessie dormir, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía con el rostro tan pacifico como ahora…Jake estaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura fuertemente, como si con eso pudiera mantenerla siempre con el._

_Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos de inmediato al recordar a James, habían pasado dos años y sin embargo no había podido superar su muerte, lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus abrazos y sus palabras, extrañaba todo de el, deseaba que un día despertara y me diera cuenta que esto era solo una pesadilla, que aun tenia 17 años, que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga seguían vivos…deseaba darme la vuelta y encontrar el rostro pacifico de james, que me recibiera con una sonrisa y me diera los buenos días como solía hacer cuando dormía en mi casa sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta._

_Mis padres…Los extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus concejos y sus abrazos, sus palabras de aliento…Extrañaba a mi familia…_

_-Alice ¿Cómo estas? –Murmuro el señor Marcus entrando a la tienda, sonreí ampliamente y me senté en la cama-_

_-Estoy bien, gracias…Ah sido un día muy pesado, pero gracias a usted parece que esta mejorando…_

_-Eres muy hermosa… ¿Sabes? –susurro el y se sentó a mi lado, trague saliva y volví a sonreír-_

_-Gracias…Creo que debo dormirme…_

_-De acuerdo, me iré…Que duermas bien…Preciosa –añadió, acariciando suavemente mi rodilla, antes de levantarse y salir de la tienda-_

_Bueno…El nos había salvado…se merecía lo que quisiera tomar ¿No?...-_

-¡Alice! ¡Alice despierta! –Abrí los ojos de golpe y mire a jasper, que me miraba con irritación desde el asiento de conductor- Demonios Alice, duermes como un tronco.

-Lo siento… ¿Dónde estamos? –Frote mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza, tratando de alejar los recuerdos-

-Acabamos de llegar, baja –ordeno y abrió la puerta, gruñí por lo bajo y abrí la puerta bajando también-

Una camioneta igual a la de nosotros estaba estacionada y en ella estaban recargadas tres personas. Victoria, una chica rubia que fácilmente se podría hacer pasar por una súper modelo, y un chico tan grande como un luchador profesional.

-Tranquila, son amigos –susurro jasper en mi oído y coloco una mano en mi espalda baja, ignore el escalofrió que me recorrió y sonreí amablemente a Victoria- Hey chicos, ¡Porfin somos libres! –Grito felizmente y lanzo su puño en el aire- ¿A que es genial?

-Si que lo es jasper, pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Tenemos 2 años planeando fugarnos y tiene que ser justo ahora, sin prepararnos ¿Estas tonto del culo o que mierda? –Gruño la chica rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo de supermodelo, su mirada se traslado a mí y suspire sintiéndome de repente la chica más fea del lugar-

Es decir, estaba Victoria, con una cabellera rojiza y risada cayéndole hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo de supermodelo, ojos azules y la piel pálida y cuidada, después estaba Rosalie, la chica con cuerpo de supermodelo, ojos azules, labios rojos y bien proporcionados, piel pálida y bien cuidada, alta, y de cabello rubio que le caía por la espalda como cascada. Y finalmente estaba yo, cabello marrón, ojos cafés, piel tostada y extremadamente delgada, si bueno, yo podía sentirme como una maldita cucaracha en su presencia si quería.

-Era la oportunidad perfecta, además…

-¿y quien es la sexy pionera? –cuestiono el chico alto y hermoso, porque si que lo era, tenia el cabello negro rizado a corte militar, ojos imposiblemente azules, mandíbula cuadrada cubierta por una barba insípida, y en sus mejillas se formaban un par de hoyuelos que lo hacían ver pequeño e inocente, cuerpo musculoso cubierto por una camisa verde militar y unos pantalones camuflageados, acompañados de unas botas militares y la metralleta colgada del brazo…El era ardiente- ¡Oush! ¡Rose!

-Tu solo tienes permitido verme a mi, tonto grandulón...-gruño ella encajando una de sus cuidadas uñas en la palma de la mano del chico-

-Basta ya, niños –ordeno jasper e inevitablemente solté una risita por los bufidos que emitieron la chica rubia y el chico con cuerpo de luchador- Chicos, esta es Alice Cullen, nos conocimos hace algunas semanas… hoy la salve de las garras de Marcus. Alice, estos son mis soldados, mi hermana Rosalie Hale –murmuro y señalo a la chica rubia que ahora me miraba con asombro- Mi cuñado Emmett McCarthy –el señalo al chico enorme quien ahora tenia la mandíbula levemente abierta- y ya conoces a mi mano derecha, Victoria Hemingway, la mejor soldado de la historia.

-…Espera…tu… ¿Ella es la famosa Mary Alice Cullen Platt? ¿La hermana de Renesmee Platt? ¿La cuñada de Jacob Black? ¡Mierda chica! ¡Tu eres una leyenda en la organización de Marcus mierda Vulturi! –Grito Emmett emocionado, reí levemente y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas-

-Si, esa soy yo… ¿Renesmee…?

-Ella sigue en el plantel de Experimentaciones, tranquila, ella esta bien –anuncio victoria sonriendo levemente- y creo que querrías comenzar a llamarla General Cullen.

-… ¿General Cullen? –cuestione anonadada-

-Larga historia, algún día te contaremos –anuncio Rose- ¿podemos irnos ahora? Jasper, sabes que estamos expuestos en este lugar, Marcus podría encontrarnos en cualquier momento y lo último que quiero es ser aniquilada por traición y revelación…

-¿ELLA ESTA VIVA? –Grite y mire a jasper- ¿Lo esta?

-Algún día te contare –susurro suavemente, y supe que si lo estaba…no era una buena noticia- Vamos.

Jasper envolvió mi brazo con su enorme mano y me condujo a la camioneta donde habíamos llegado, victoria, Rosalie y Emmett subieron a la otra camioneta, y todos las encendieron y comenzaron a conducir, yo ni siquiera sabia a donde íbamos o que haríamos ahora.

Y ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en lo que me habían dicho ¿General Cullen? Y ¿porque jasper no quería hablar de Nessie? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se habría convertido en alguien como Marcus? ¿Jake estaría bien? Eran muchas las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza cuando me quede dormida. Y horas después cuando me desperté y nos encontrábamos en un lugar que jamás pensé que volvería a ver.

_**Bueno, esta es la segunda parte, les aviso que así voy a estar subiendo los capítulos, cada dos capítulos será uno del diario de Alice…Aunque las fechas serán de fechas alejadas, es solo que son las fechas de cuando comienzo ese capitulo…Espero que les guste dmc, si no…tomatazos :3**_

_**This is for Darii Leiira**_

_**Cancion recomendada 'Haunted – Taylor Swift' **_

_**¿RR?**_

_**I'm Nothing Without you, XOXO…Kristen Swan**_

Página | 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Cancion Recomendada: Yo te extrañare – Tercer Cielo**

"_Miércoles, 19 de septiembre del 2012. 18 días desde que Jasper me salvo…No es tan malo después de todo, en estos días me eh dado cuenta de algo…Jasper no es un desalmado tirano…y aunque el estaba trabajando con Marcus…se que algo le obligo a hacerlo, el no tenia el corazón para hacer tanto daño a las personas, el punto era que no sabia que demonios le había obligado a convertirse en uno de los soldados de Marcus Vulturi._

_Victoria ah resultado ser demasiado genial, ella era una soldado de la base de Jasper, y cuando Marcus Vulturi llego a la base –Que se había convertido en un refugio de sobrevivencia para los soldados y algunas personas de los alrededores- para reclutar al General Jasper Hale Withlock en su ejercito de desalmados destroza vidas, Victoria no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo…Los demás sobrevivientes no quisieron inmiscuirse…meces después se enteraron que Marcus los utilizo como humanos para los experimentos…De ahí su odio profundo para con Marcus._

_Rosalie y Emmett eran diferentes…Emmett era demasiado, pero demasiado positivo y optimista como para haber vivido todo lo que había vivido, y Rosalie…Ella estaba profunda y desesperadamente enamorada de Emmett. Jasper los había rescatado de la casa de ambos en Miami, después de la invasión, el se había arriesgado al salir de la fortaleza que había creado con los demás soldados y había viajado hasta Miami, salvado a Emmett y a rose y regresado a la fortaleza…Meces después llego Marcus…y ellos sin dudar siguieron a Jasper al igual que Victoria._

_Así que…Hasta ahora es todo lo que tengo, información que me proporciono victoria después de un par de copas, no pude sacar información sobre el motivo que obligo a Jasper a unirse con Marcus, pero no me rindo._

_Por otra parte…Realmente me pregunto como es que vinimos a parar a nueva york, Me da alegría estar aquí, pero por otra parte me trae demasiada tristeza…Recuerdos que prefiero enterrar en el pasado, James, Renesmee, mis padres, Edward, bella…Demasiada tristeza y muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo cada vez que intento hablar con Jasper sobre largarnos, me responde que es un lugar perfecto para vivir, ya que los muertos vivientes abandonaron casi por completo la ciudad debido a la falta de habitantes, que el olor a sangre los llevo a otros lugares y cosas por el estilo…Jasper es un completo imbécil en ocasiones. _

_La ciudad parece casi libre de muertos vivientes, a excepción de un par de ellos que lucen casi disecados por la falta de alimento…Así que eh tomado una decisión, y espero Jasper la apoye…aunque el ni siquiera sabe que viví aquí durante mis 17 años…Visitare mi hogar, el lugar que nos vio crecer a mis hermanos y a mi…Volveré después de 4 años de estar alejada._

_No hemos recibido señales de radio o algo así, pero de igual forma jasper se niega a atenderlas si es que aparecen._

_Aunque…eh aprendido algo durante estos 18 días…La esperanza si existe._

_Esperando nuevos descubrimientos._

_Alice Cullen"_

Guarde mi pequeño diario dentro de mi mochila la cual lance sobre la cama y suspire pesadamente, estaba hambrienta, Emmett y Jasper aun no habían vuelto con los alimentos y Rosalie y Victoria seguían con su platica de chicas, en la cual por cierto no me quería inmiscuir.

¿Qué hay de ir ah mi casa en este momento? Era perfecto, ya que Jasper no se pondría paranoico y Victoria no querría acompañarme, pero… ¿Cómo las libraría a ella y a Rose? Victoria era una Ex Soldado, y Rosalie tenía el oído súper desarrollado debido a las guardias cuando estaba con Marcus, así que… ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

Camine lentamente fuera de la tienda y mire alrededor, estábamos en un campo abierto, libre de arboles y hierba alta…donde un muerto viviente no te podía sorprender, se podían ver las dos camionetas y el camión lleno de víveres –Comida, agua, combustible, armas, ropa, zapatos y medicinas- que habíamos llenado en el transcurso de estos 18 días gracias a Emmett y Jasper, quienes además habían conseguido un pequeño refrigerador que funcionaba con luz solar donde guardábamos lo que ellos cazaban. Un poco alejadas de mi tienda se veían las tiendas de Victoria, de Jasper y la de Rosalie y Emmett…Era algo estúpido si me preguntaban, dormir en tiendas de acampar a mitad del bosque, pero Jasper había instalado cámaras a nuestro alrededor que estaban conectadas a una computadora portátil que el vigilaba desde su tienda…que era donde estaban Victoria y Rosalie en este momento.

Así que, ¿Cómo demonios libraría el súper oído de Rose, las habilidades de Victoria y además, las cámaras de seguridad? Bueno, de alguna forma logre sobrevivir durante 4 años sin ninguna ayuda, sabia como librarme de lo muertos vivientes, quienes podían oler la sangre desde muy largas distancias…Podía con ellas, solo esperaba Jasper y Emmett no volvieran pronto.

Bien Alice, es ahora o nunca.

Me tire de pansa al suelo y me arrastre suavemente por la hierba, la cual no me cubría demasiado a decir verdad, pero no hacia mucho ruido como al caminar, y era posible que las cámaras no me vieran. La hierba hacia cosquillas en mi abdomen, y tenia esa sensación en mi espalda de alguien observándome, pero finalmente logre llegar hasta los arboles, que ya estaban libres de las cámaras…y dudaba que Rosalie pudiera escucharme.

Me levante rápidamente y desfunde mi arma mirando en todas direcciones, era improbable que un muerto viviente estuviera cerca…Pero de igual forma tenia que estar prepara…Así que viendo que todo el campo estaba libre…Eche a correr como una loca.

Mis piernas dolían cuando llegue a mi viejo vecindario, no parecía el mismo –lo que era comprensible después de todo lo que había pasado- autos abandonados, el pasto antes verde ahora tenia un color obscuro, el color de las casas era opaco. Todo era obscuro y opaco, sin vida…Todo estaba muerto.

Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras caminaba por las conocidas y al mismo tiempo extrañas calles…Yo por supuesto sabia que al llegar aquí no seria lo mismo, pero lo deseaba con el alma, ver el Audi negro de James estacionado en la entrada, el volvo de Edward en la cochera y la vieja camioneta oxidada de bella al frente de la casa.

Deseaba estacionar mi Porshe amarillo detrás del volvo de Edward, bajar de el y reír al ver a Edward enfurruñado por alguna broma de Nessie, Jake y James, a Bella sonriendo mientras trataba de contentar a Edward.

Camine lentamente por la acera, recreando en mi mente lo que solía ser mi vida y tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar…Pero fue en vano, en cuanto cruce la puerta de entrada caí de rodillas sollozando sin control…Quedando expuesta a cualquier peligro.

_FlashBack_

_Abrí la puerta de la entrada y lance mi mochila sobre l sofá, desplomándome a un lado de ella._

_-Alice Cullen, No es así como mamá te enseño, ¿O si? –Murmuro Edward colgando su mochila en el perchero y tirándose al sofá a mi lado-_

_-Edward, solo porque seas un nerd en la escuela no te da derecho a ser uno en la casa también –Mire por la ventana y sonreí al ver estacionar el Audi de James en la entrada- ¡Ya esta aquí!_

_-¿Quién? ¿El chico sin hogar? Oh por favor dime que no trae con el al perro sin hogar –gruño malhumorado estirándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos-_

_-Cállate y deja de llamarlos así, idiota._

_-Tiene que haber un día en el que no venga, joder, no salen ni un día de aquí._

_Ignore a Edward y su mal humor y me levante del sofá, camine algunos pasos y abrí la puerta, encontrando los rostros sonrientes de James y Jacob._

_-Hola, Gatita –susurro James con esa voz ronca y varonil que tanto me gustaba mientras avanzaba algunos pasos hacia mí-_

_-Hola, cariño –se interpuso Edward imitando la voz de un travesti y abrazando a James, haciéndonos reír a Jacob y a mí-_

_-Quita, marica, el que seas mellizo de Alice no quiere decir que seas tan sexy como ella…Vamos, aparta –murmuro James empujando a Edward y atrayéndome a su cuerpo, sonreí y bese suavemente sus labios- _

_-Hola mi amor –ronronee apretándome contra el, sentí a Jacob caminar dentro de la casa y reí por el bufido que lanzo Edward-_

_-No, yo soy mas –murmuro Edward caminando detrás de Jake, aproveche para colar mis manos por debajo de la camisa de James y sentir su abdomen-_

_Y Oh dios santo, que abdomen…Sexy. Ignore el hecho de que estábamos en la puerta y en cualquier momento mis padres podrían llegar y enrede mis brazos en el cuello de james besándolo desesperadamente. El no estudiaba, por lo que no lo veía en la escuela, y mi necesidad de el todos los días era demasiada. Sus manos viajaron desde mi cintura hasta el borde de mi pantalón, y me estremecí cuando sentí sus dedos acariciar la piel desnuda entre mi blusa y mi pantalón._

_-Uhm…Alice… ¿Vamos a tu habitación? –Ronroneo acariciando mi labio inferior suavemente con su lengua-_

_-¡Jake! –grito la voz de Nessie detrás de mi, me separe suavemente de James sonriendo por su rostro irritado y observe a Nessie correr hacia Jake y saltar enredando sus piernas en la cadera de el y que ambos se empezaran a besar con intensidad y desesperación-_

_Edward, James y yo lo observamos anonadados escuchando los 'Uhmm' 'grrr' y sonidos de besos que emitían mientras se besaban salvajemente, Jake había pegado a Nessie a la pared y ahora se apretaba con fuerza contra ella causando que emitiera gemidos que rápidamente eran silenciados por sus labios. James toco mi hombro y el de Edward y nos guiño un ojo a ambos, azotando la puerta fuertemente._

_-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Platt! –Grito con fuerza imitando a la perfección la voz de papá-_

_-¡aahh! ¡Papá! –Grito Nessie aterrada cayendo al suelo desde la cintura de Jacob, ambos miraron con rapidez hacia nosotros y los tres comenzamos a reír histéricamente- ¡Mierda! ¡James! Eres un jodido imbécil. –Gruño enfadada, Jacob había perdido casi por completo el color de su rostro-_

_-Puto imbécil, casi me matas de un susto –gruño levantando a Nessie del suelo- _

_-Cállate nenaza, solo fue una broma –Se defendió James un segundo antes de que se escuchara el coche de mis padres entrando a la cochera- Además, mira, te eh salvado la vida._

_-No del todo, te matare Chucho asqueroso lobo –Grito Edward lanzándose contra Jacob, ambos comenzaron a pelear cayendo al suelo mientras Nessie, James y yo animábamos felizmente…Estúpidamente raros, pero ellos eran nuestra diversión-_

_-Niños, dejen de pelear ahora –Ordeno mi madre acercándose-_

_Sonreí ampliamente mirándola, mientras los chicos se detenían y se ponían de pie rápidamente, empujándose amistosamente._

_Me acerque a mi madre y la mire con adoración, era hermosa, tenia el cabello color caramelo calleándole en ondas hasta la cintura, el rostro en forma de corazón y hermosos ojos esmeraldas iguales a los míos y los de Edward. Mi padre entro justo detrás de ella, sonriendo como cada día que llegaba a casa, el era apuesto también, tenia el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás –a veces me preguntaba de donde había sacado el pelo negro, de no ser por los ojos esmeraldas iguales a los de Edward…creería que era adoptada- el tenia los ojos extremadamente azules iguales a los de Nessie y una expresión amable como ninguna otra._

_A decir verdad, los tres teníamos algo de nuestros padres –a excepción de mi cabello ¿De donde demonios había salido?- Nessie era una combinación de ambos, Era delgada, tenia el cabello color caramelo cayéndole rizado hasta la cadera, hermosos ojos azules y el rostro en forma de corazón. Edward era alto –mas que mi padre- con el cabello de un extraño color bronce –Todos pensábamos que era una combinación del cabello de rubio de papá y el de color caramelo de mamá- los ojos esmeraldas de mamá y la cara perfecta de papá. Y bueno, estaba yo, tenía los ojos esmeraldas de mamá, el cabello negro, y la cara en forma de corazón…Aunque mi nariz era exactamente igual a la de papá. Si, todos éramos idénticos a ellos. Y lo mejor de todo, era que los tres habíamos sacado la excelente forma de ser de ambos, éramos pacíficos como mamá, pero también algo rebeldes como papá lo fue en su adolescencia, y bueno…me gustaba pensar que éramos amables. La gente lo decía._

_-Niños ¿Otra vez peleando? –cuestiono mi padre 'Carlisle' mirando a Jake y a Edward con una falsa desaprobación, reí-_

_-¡Papá! ¡El empezó! –Edward se quejo, señalando a Jake- ¡Es un idiota!_

_-¡Anthony! –Grito Mamá y Edward se encogió de inmediato, odiaba que lo llamara así- No digas eso de Jake, el no es un idiota –Señalo acercándose a Jake y acariciando su cabello, el se tubo que inclinar debido a su altura para que mamá pudiera hacerlo, si, como un perro- ¿Cierto Jake? No eres un idiota, ven por un poco de helado –ofreció caminando hacia la cocina-_

_-No, no lo soy Señora Esme –aseguro Jake siguiéndola, le sonrió con burla a Edward quien solo lanzo un bufido y se lanzo al sofá-_

_-en ocasiones son tan infantiles –añadió Nessie siguiendo a Jake, mi padre miro a James quien de inmediato se tenso y lo miro con respeto-_

_-Señor Cullen_

_-Forrester –gruño papá mirándolo enfadado, reí-_

_-ven aquí tonto celoso –lance mis brazos alrededor del cuello de papá y bese su mejilla-_

_-Eh…estaré en la cocina con Jake y tu madre, Alice –Murmuro james nerviosamente y camino a la cocina, Edward rio y camino detrás de el-_

_Papá y yo caminamos al sofá y se sentó sentándome en sus piernas como cuando era niña…Extrañaba esos días._

_-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Salvaste muchas vidas? –Cuestione mirándolo con adoración-_

_-2 fracturas y una conmoción por caída de motocicleta…Están bien ahora. –el respondió acariciando mi cabello-¿y tu como estas cariño?_

_-Pues…Feliz, si, perfectamente feliz…-añadí pensando en James, llevábamos juntos 9 meces y habían sido los mejores 9 meces de mi vida-_

_-Ese James…es un idiota –gruño-_

_-No, no es así papá_

_-¡El no estudia! –Gruño enfurruñado, me causaba gracia, amaba sus ataques de celos-_

_-Dijiste lo mismo de Francis, y estaba a punto de terminar la universidad._

_-El también era un idiota, todos lo son –añadió y me bajo de sus piernas levantándose del sofá- iré a cambiarme._

_Suspire pesadamente y rodé los ojos levantándome y caminando a la cocina, me detuve en la puerta…Bella había llegado ya, seguramente entro por la puerta de la cocina. Ella estaba abrazada a la cintura de Edward y reía por algo que Jacob estaba contando –al igual que todo mundo, excepto por supuesto Edward- El miraba a bella con adoración, como si fuera un ciego que mira el sol por primera vez…Yo sabia que la amaba, eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Después estaba Jake, contando esa cosa que hacia reír a todos, y Nessie estaba sentada a un lado de el mirándolo de la misma forma que Edward miraba a bella, ella también amaba a Jake, y con razón, el era sensacional, mi madre observaba a Nessie y a Edward con un sentimiento en sus ojos que no pude descifrar, finalmente moví mi vista hacia James…y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado cuando lo descubrí mirándome…De la misma forma en la que Edward y Nessie miraban a bella y a Jake…con un amor y una adoración incomparables…Mi madre hizo un ruido parecido a un sollozo y una risa y despeino a Edward._

_-Chicos, como han crecido –susurro y sonrió ampliamente-_

_-Seguimos siendo tus hijos –murmure entrando a la cocina y abrazándola por los hombros- Grandes, pero tus hijos._

_-Y los amo por eso, y a ustedes también –añadió mirando a Bella, Jacob y a James-_

_Si, esta era mi familia perfecta, había muchas familias, pero estaba segura que todas ellas envidiaban a la nuestra, no había peleas ni rencores, no había odio ni envidia…Solo éramos nosotros, y nos amábamos completamente los unos a los otros. Una familia sencillamente…Perfecta._

_Moví mis ojos hacia james y sonreí ampliamente cuando musito un 'Te amo' en silencio. Solo esperaba que cuando Porfin me casara con el, que lo haría, mi familia fuera igual a esta._

_FinFlashBack_

Me abrase fuertemente a mi misma y me balancee adelante y atrás, sollozando sin control, el dolor era insoportable, me impedía respirar. Levante la vista y observe el desgastado sofá contra la puerta trasera, me lo imagine en su lugar, mientras Edward, Nessie y yo veíamos televisión en el. Me imagine a mi madre saliendo de la cocina con palomitas, sonriendo mientras mi padre le decía algo al oído. Esa escena imaginaria hizo que el dolor en el pecho se hiciera más fuerte, aumentando la intensidad de mi llanto.

-¡Noooo! –grite desgarradoramente y lleve mis manos a m pecho, tratando de aminorar el dolor- ¡No! ¡Mama! ¡Papa! –grite nuevamente, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me abrazaran…Solo un abrazo-…Por favor…Llévenme con ustedes…Por favor…-susurre ahogándome con mi propio llanto, ya sencillamente no me quedaban fuerzas para gritar-…Por favor.

Un gruñido detrás de mi logro que dejara de llorar, me tense completamente mientras me enderezaba con lentitud, el arma estaba demasiado lejos de mi, pues cuando había caído de rodillas ella había ido a parar muy lejos…Estaba muerta.

Un golpe me hizo darme la vuelta y caer de espaldas, y aunque trate de rodar lejos de el, inmediatamente se lanzo sobre mi tratando de morder mi yugular "Eso es, Alice, sigue escapando de la fortaleza y visitando lugares que solo te traen tristeza" Murmure en mi mente mientras colocaba un brazo en el cuello de la cosa descerebrada y con el otro trataba desesperadamente de tomar mi arma. Pero por mas que lo intentaba era inútil, estaba demasiado lejos, y me preguntaba como demonios iba a salir de esta…Hasta que un estruendo me hizo parar de hacerlo.

Mi rostro se lleno de la sangre del descerebrado muerto, y el callo inerte a mi lado.

-Demonios Alice ¿Estas bien? –musito jasper histéricamente acercándose a mi y revisando que no estuviera herida, y en cuanto sus manos tocaron mi piel…Sentí esa corriente eléctrica que tanto odiaba-

-Estoy bien, Estoy bien –gruñí alejándome de el, tome el pañuelo que me ofrecía y me limpie el rostro de inmediato- No necesitaba ayuda.

-Pues parecía que si…Yo creí que si –el respondió con autosuficiencia sentándose a mi lado, desee hundir mi puño en su arrogante rostro-

-¡Pues te equivocaste! De todas formas… ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿No es un poco lejos de la fortaleza?

-Eh…Bueno…Yo…Pasaba por aquí –Tan pronto como respondió eso, comencé a reír con histeria, no había escuchado esa patética escusa desde que James trataba de que aceptara salir con el- Bueno, vale, no…Pero no estabas…y pensé que estarías aquí. –Y con eso mato mi risa-

-Pero tu… ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí? –cuestione-

-¿Por qué estas aquí, de todos modos?

-Yo pregunte…agh, Porque yo vivía aquí, antes de…antes de todo esto –señale levantando los brazos a mi alrededor- Esta era mi casa…Aquí vivía con mis padres y mis dos hermanos…-mi voz se rompió al final de la frase y sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, mi corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez cuando Jasper levanto su mano con lentitud y limpio la lagrima de mi mejilla, aunque pareció mas una caricia-

-Lo se –Añadió después de un momento de silencio incomodo, lo mire anonadada y me acerque mas a el, era extraño hablar así cuando un monstruo yacía muerto a nuestro lado…pero a estas alturas eso simplemente ya no nos afectaba-

-Tu... ¿Tu como lo sabes?

-Porque esa tarde en la ciudad de Forks no fue la primera vez que te vi…Gatita.

_**Tatatatan….Oh My Good ¿Dónde mas la miro? ¿En las duchas? Okne e.e' Bueno, espero que no apeste t.t apestara lo que sigue, pero solo será un poco y luego olera bien :3 Amenme.**_

_**I'm Nothing without You…Xoxo…Kristen Swan.**_

_**¿RR?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cancion recomendada: Pretending - Glee**

Me congele de inmediato al escuchar ese mote…El único que alguna vez me llamo así fue James. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar con fuerza y a temblar, no podía evitarlo…Había vivido tanto tiempo tratando de olvidarlo, de olvidar su sonrisa…Y el solo venia aquí y me llamaba de esta forma, trayendo a James de nuevo a mi memoria.

No es que hubiera podido hacerlo, todavía recordaba cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada foto…cada fecha. El fue quien me enseño todo lo que significaba el amor, que un beso no era un beso si no cerrabas los ojos, que no podía decir que yo lo amaba mas porque el amor no tenia longitud…

"_-¿Ves esa estrella?_

_-Si, es muy brillante._

_-Si algún día…Si algún día te falto…me voy o simplemente nos separamos…o me sucede algo, quiero que mires esa estrella y recuerdes que el amor que te tengo brilla tanto como ella…_

_-Yo nunca voy a dejarte._

_-Ni yo te dejare, te amo Alice…pero todo puede suceder, puedo enfermar y morir…_

_-Entonces yo moriré contigo_

_-No, nunca dejare que eso pase. Eres mi razón de existir."  
_

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Cálmate! –Murmuro jasper histéricamente, pero yo simplemente no podía dejar de llorar-

Sentí sus brazos pasar por debajo de mi cuerpo y un momento después cuando al fin pude dejar de llorar, separe mi rostro del cuello de jasper y ya no estábamos en mi casa…Nos habíamos adentrado en el bosque, y…Ahora me sentía ridícula por haber tenido un ataque de dolor frente a Jasper. Lo mire fijamente y suspire al sentir mi rostro ardiendo, si, estaba sonrojada.

Camino algunos metros mas y nos detuvimos en una especie de claro…me sorprendía que todavía existieran lugares así después de todo lo que había sucedido…Pero así era, ambos nos sentamos en silencio, hasta que finalmente Jasper rompió el silencio.

-Fue hace 6 años, aquí, en Manhattan…-Comenzó, tenia las piernas flexionadas frente a el y sus brazos descansaban en sus rodillas-

-Espera…hace 6 años yo tenia 15… ¿No? –Me confundía, en mis 15 años yo era en realidad una chica demasiado popular, aun no salía con James…Pero estábamos en eso…-

-Si, o eso creo…nunca lo llegue a saber en realidad. Yo era general en el campamento Rémington, a solo unos kilómetros de la ciudad, eran las vacaciones de Navidad por lo que había decidido pasarlas aquí en Manhattan. Salí una noche, unas semanas atrás había conocido a una chica en el central Park, se llamaba Isabela, yo la había salvado de ser arrollada por un taxi…Ella y su novio Edward fueron muy amables al invitarme a una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 15 de ella…-Mientras hablaba, mi corazón se aceleraba…Recordaba el cumpleaños numero 15 de Bella-…La chica, bella, dijo que su mejor amiga estaba soltera…-el sonrió levemente, apenas un mínimo atisbo de diversión- y que me la presentaría, el tipo no parecía muy feliz, pero ambos se marcharon después de que les asegurara que estaría ahí…-El era el 'Chico rubio y demasiado apuesto para ser verdad' del que me había hablado Bella, y al cual no había conocido debido a James- Y así fue, esa noche tome un taxi desde el hotel donde me hospedaba hasta la dirección donde la chica me dijo que seria la fiesta…Había muchos niños, lo eran para mi aunque solo era mayor por un par de años…Si, era el general mas Joven del ejercito, me sentía estúpido al estar ahí…no pertenecía a ese lugar, eso hasta que Bella finalmente me encontró, y acompañada de una chica muy bella a decir verdad, que se llamaba Renesmee, me tomaron de un brazo cada una y comenzaron a buscar a la misteriosa mejor amiga de Bella…Cuando la encontraron, no fue premisamente lo que me imaginaba…Ella estaba contra un árbol y un tipo seguía rogándole y otra vez que aceptara ser su novia –Oh no…aquí viene, ¿Por qué tenia que recordarme tantas cosas?- El decía _"Vamos, gatita, me gustas y yo te gusto…y el que alguna vez me allá interesado bella quedo en el pasado…Porque te conocí a ti, y estoy absolutamente enamorado de ti…¿Puedes darme al menos una oportunidad?"_ Dimos por hecho que ella acepto cuando el tipo hundió la lengua en su boca. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos se trasladaron a mi rostro, que era una mescla de asombro y decepción…Esperaba conquistar a alguien esa noche…Y aunque no iba a lograrlo, nunca podre olvidar sus ojos…Esos ojos esmeraldas, brillantes, llenos de juventud e inocencia, y su rostro…Era tan bella, tan hermosa y llena de paz, y…Eras tu.

Sentí las lagrimas caer por mi rostro…pero esta vez no era por James. La forma en la que me había descrito…nunca nadie se refirió a mí de esa forma, y el modo en que sus ojos brillaron cuando lo dijo…Me hizo preguntarme tantas cosas…Como por ejemplo ¿Qué era esa corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que Jasper tocaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo? Y… ¿Por qué deseaba tanto en este momento que rodeara mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegara a su cuerpo?

-Yo…Yo recuerdo esa noche…-y de pronto su rostro se coló en mis recuerdos, aunque era un rostro muy diferente al de hoy, mucho mas joven…y mucho menos triste- Yo te recuerdo…

-Lamento haber traído recuerdos del…pasado. –Se disculpo, mirando sus manos-

-¿Por eso me salvaste esa tarde en el señuelo de Marcus…y después, en esa casa? –Lleve mis manos a las suyas y suspire al sentir la corriente que me recorrió el cuerpo, al parecer el también lo sintió, porque lo sentí estremecerse-

-Pase mucho tiempo con tus ojos grabados en mi mente…y cuando sucedió todo esto…Fuiste la primera en la que pensé, pero cuando quise ir a buscarte fue demasiado tarde porque…

-¡Jasper! ¡Alice! –grito la voz de victoria detrás de nosotros, sobresaltándonos y haciendo que soltáramos nuestras manos, me levante de un brinco y jasper hizo lo mismo, y ambos nos giramos para poder mirar a victoria- Demonios, los eh buscado por todos lados ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y sin armas? ¡Debemos irnos!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono jasper de inmediato-

-Es una invasión, ellos nos han oído y olfateado…y son muchos.

-¿Dónde están Rose y Emmett? –grito Jasper histéricamente, lo único que yo podía hacer es mirar a todos lados asustada-

-No lo se –susurro Victoria- No estaban en el campamento y…Había sangre.

**o.o NOOOO! Emmett! Lo se lo se, no es el mejor capitulo…Pero esque ando falta de imaginación lo siento u.u Espero que les guste…La cancion para Jasper&Alice.**

**I'm Nothing without you Xoxo…KristenSwan.**

**RR?**

Página | 4


	7. Chapter 7

_**Canciones recomendadas para el capitulo. Ataque de los caminantes :"Face-ZombieKids"; Entrada de Dean&Sam: Una pequeña Fraccion de Supermassive Black Hole-Muse"; Alice&Jasper: "W**__**hat hurts the most - Rascal flatts" Escuchenlas, o mueran e.e'**_

-¿Qué quieres decir? –vocifero Jasper desfundando su arma y quitándole el seguro- ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando paso esto? –Rugió mirando a Victoria, quien en lugar de encogerse por la evidente molestia en el tono de Jasper, lo miro retadoramente-

-¡En el mismo lugar que tú! –grito molesta-

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú estabas intentando meterte en los pantalones de Alice?

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer de inmediato y mire a otro lado, sintiendo la mirada de victoria en mi todo el tiempo. Vamos, no estábamos haciendo eso, pero se sentía como si fuera culpable de su acusación.

-No estábamos haciendo nada de eso, solo charlábamos –aclaro Jasper caminando de un lado a otro, tomo el radio que descansaba en el pasto y comenzó a hablar por el- Emmett, Emmett, Responde ¿Dónde están? Emmett…Responde ¡Emmett!

El miedo era palpable en el ambiente a nuestro alrededor, los labios de Jasper habían perdido todo el color y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas…Él estaba de verdad asustado de lo que podría haberles pasado a Rose y a Emmett, y yo tenía esta sensación, como si necesitara ir con él y abrazarlo, y susurrarle que todo estaría bien…Era una sensación extraña, extraña y agradable.

-Maldita sea Jasper…-susurro finalmente la voz de Emmett en el radio- Cállate, el ruido atrae a los malditos caminantes. Estamos en el camión de víveres, ven aquí para que podamos irnos. –El ruido volvió a hacer ese ruido de interferencia, pero amenos sabíamos que estaban bien-

-Tenemos que irnos –musito Jasper, extrajo el arma de su pantalón y la estiro hacia mí- Toma, úsala.

-¿Y qué usaras tú? –cuestiono victoria de inmediato, tome el arma que Jasper me ofrecía y le quite el seguro, no quería sorpresas, Jasper extrajo una especie de navaja muy grande y le sonrió a victoria-

-Esto –musito tomando mi mano-

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? –Victoria sonrió-

-Si, como en los viejos Tiempos. –respondió Jasper comenzando a caminar-

Caminamos con mucho cuidado por entre los árboles, estúpidamente aun en nuestra situación me sentía alagada por el hecho de Jasper cuidándome todo el tiempo, aun podía ver la diversión en la mirada de Victoria, como si el hecho de Jasper cuidándome todo el tiempo, fuera la evidencia de algo.

-Está todo muy silencioso –susurro Victoria muy bajo- ¿Crees que estén todos en el campamento?

-No, todos están siguiendo nuestro olor, en algún momento nos encontraran, tenemos que darnos prisa. Escucha, por donde entraremos, el primer vehículo es el de Emmett y Rose, toma –musito lanzándole un par de llaves- Alice, tu tomaras el siguiente. ¿Puedes hacerlo? -Cuestiono extendiendo un par de llaves hacia mí-

-eh…Yo…-En realidad no estaba muy segura de eso, tenía miedo y yo nunca había estado en una horda de caminantes más allá de ese día en el que James, Edward, Bella y mis padres murieron…Pero lo tenía que hacer, a menos si quería salir viva de esta-…Por supuesto –Tome las llaves y suspire pesadamente, esto sería un reto para mí-

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, podemos encontrar otra forma –Jasper de inmediato murmuro, tomando mi mano y haciendo que esa corriente me recorriera de arriba abajo-

-No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo.

-De acuerdo –Me miro a los ojos, y de alguna forma eso me dio fuerza- Yo tomare La tercera, que es la camioneta de Victoria, Emmett y Rose conducirán el camión de Víveres.

-¿Qué no está enganchado a mi camioneta? –Cuestiono victoria- Que yo sepa la llave la tienen Rose y Emmett y no creo que sea seguro para ellos bajar de ahí… ¿Por qué mejor simplemente no la arrastramos como hacemos todo el tiempo? –Victoria tenía un punto, era mejor, menos peligroso-

-Porque necesitamos salir rápido de ahí, y sabes que mientras arrastremos el camión de víveres no podremos ir rápido. Así que yo lo liberare, con un disparo o algo así –respondió Jasper con un encogimiento de hombros, Jasper tenía que ser el ser más idiota del planeta, ya de por si sería peligroso solo entrar a las camionetas sin atraer la atención de los caminantes ¿y él todavía quería disparar para desganchar la furgoneta? ¿Con el debajo de la camioneta?-

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? –Grite- Ya es demasiado peligroso el tratar de llegar a la tercera camioneta ¿y tú todavía quieres intentar quitar la cadena? –Cuestione mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco-

-No lo intentare, Alice, quitare la cadena, y si lo que te preocupa es que no pueda estar para protegerte de ti misma, tranquila, si muero los demás lo harán por mí –Musito el tranquilamente y comenzó a caminar-

Mire fijamente a victoria realmente anonadada, y ella me miro con la vergüenza refulgiendo en su mirada ¿Realmente él era el ser más patán e idiota del planeta? Porque si había más como el…La raza humana estaba perdida.

-¡No es por mí! –Grite enfadada tomándolo del brazo- ¡Es por ti! Maldita sea ¿Acaso no crees que pueda preocuparme por ti?

-No lo sé, ni me interesa –musito secamente zafando su brazo- Camina, que no tengo todo tu jodido tiempo.

Aguante las ganas de llorar y camine detrás de él mirándolo con odio mientras victoria caminaba detrás de mí. Pensándolo bien sí que era un patán, idiota, sin sentimientos, frio y arrogante. Podría meter una bala en su maldita y rubia cabeza…Si no me hubiese salvado la vida numerosas veces.

Sentí la mano de victoria en mi hombro, gire y observe su sonrisa avergonzada y a la vez de ánimo, le sonreí suavemente y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

El campamento estaba por lo menos a 3 kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos, pero para todo el tiempo que había pasado, nos habíamos hecho demasiado rápidos. En 20 minutos logramos recorrer esa distancia, teníamos miedo de lo que podíamos encontrar.

En 20 minutos podían pasar muchas cosas…y nosotros lo sabíamos.

Miramos entre los arbustos, había alrededor de 18 caminantes, todos ellos hambrientos, alrededor de la furgoneta de víveres, pero afortunadamente no parecía que alguno hubiese podido entrar. Lo que significaba que Rose y Emmett estaban bien.

El plan era sencillo, trataríamos de entrar en las camionetas sin hacer ruido, excepto por Jasper que quitaría la cadena de un disparo para no perder demasiado tiempo y no darles oportunidad a los caminantes de hacerle daño.

Todo era perfecto, excepto por supuesto que era un suicidio para Jasper…Pero no iba a mostrar preocupación por el, no de nuevo. Había aprendido mi lección…Jasper no era gentil y amable, era un hijo de puta sin sentimientos.

-Quédense detrás de mí –Ordeno fríamente, y yo quería con todas mis fuerzas patearlo, pero aun creía que el seguramente me ganaría-

Caminamos lentamente, por donde pasábamos victoria iba recogiendo las cámaras. Yo simplemente miraba a Jasper, preguntándome que estaba mal con el…que era lo que lo había dañado tanto.

Los caminantes no notaban nuestra presencia, seguían muy ocupados tratando de entrar a la furgoneta de víveres. Así que victoria entro a la camioneta de rose y Emmett sin hacer ruido y sin problemas. Los caminantes ni se inmutaron.

Jasper y yo caminamos un poco más, sin embargo había un problema, una pequeña niña estaba justo en la puerta. Era una caminante, una desorientada caminante a decir verdad, cuando se giró y sus sentidos captaron lo que éramos, humanos…comida. Lanzo un rugido demasiado fuerte y corrió hacia nosotros, Jasper disparo un tiro a su cabeza, logrando que cayera muerta al instante…Pero también había atraído la atención de los caminantes.

_Mierda._

En un segundo, todos los malditos caminantes habían notado nuestra presencia y nos rodeaban, Jasper trataba de acabar con todos, con mi ayuda, por supuesto. Victoria aún no había bajado de la camioneta, lo que era mejor, ya que tendríamos que protegerla a ella también.

-¡Alice! ¡Sube a la camioneta! -Grito Jasper, pegue mi espalda a la de él y dispare a la cabeza de un caminante, la puerta de la camioneta estaba libre…Pero no podía dejarlo solo, a su suerte…El aun tenía que liberar la furgoneta-

-Ni de coña…Tenemos que liberar la furgoneta ¿Cuál es el plan B?

-No hay un plan B, Alice –Las malditas cosas parecía que no se iban a acabar nunca, negué con la cabeza y tome la mano de Jasper-

-Vayamos a liberar esa puta furgoneta –Gruñí, él se dio la vuelta y cortó la cabeza de un caminante-

A medida que avanzábamos, los caminantes disminuían, los que habían estado a nuestra espalda habían sido aniquilados por Jasper, pero aún quedaban muchos. Sentía sus manos tratando de tomarme, antes de que los lanzara lejos de mi…pero eso no era suficiente para acabarlos.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a la unión de la furgoneta y la camioneta de Victoria. Era un candado grande, dudaba que pudiera ser cortado fácilmente.

-Jasper…como…como aremos esto? –Murmure pateando en el abdomen a un caminante que estaba llegando hacia nosotros-

-Dispárale –Gruño el, tratando de cortar la cabeza de otro caminante-

-Tenemos pocas municiones, Jasper…-Musite, mirando fijamente el gran y resistente candado-

-¡Disparale! ¡Maldita sea! –Gruño, aun luchando con el mismo caminantes mientras trataba de hacer que los demás no se acercaran-

-Pero Jasper…-susurre-

-¡Alice! ¡Cuidado! –Grito fuertemente antes de que dos caminantes me tiraran al piso-

Solte un grito fuerte y chillante mientras trataba de quitarlos de encima, Jasper no podía ayudarme, trataba de llegar a mi pero mas caminantes se lo impedían, bien. Hasta aquí llegaba, cerre los ojos y me prepare para sentir como desgarraban mis entrañas, pero nunca llego, al contrario. Se escucho el rugido de una motocicleta y muchos disparos, abrí los ojos y todos los caminantes estaban muertos, Jasper yasia en el suelo, por lo que me aterre, pero el rápidamente abrió los ojos y se levanto corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ah pasado nada? ¿Te han mordido? –musito histéricamente mientras sus manos buscaban heridas en visibles en mi cuerpo-

-Calmate, calmate ¡estoy bien! –Tome su rostro entre mis manos y mire sus ojos, llenos de terror y preocupación…me sorprendí, no pensé que fuese a preocuparse nada- No me han hecho daño, estoy bien.

Ambos miramos hacia la derecha, pero fuimos lo suficientemente rapidos para agacharnos cuando un rugido de motocicleta paso sobre nosotros. Victoria bajo de la camioneta al igual que Rose y Emmett y los tres se acercaron a nosotros. Miramos anonadados a los dos tipos de las motocicletas. Eran realmente apuestos.

El primero era muy alto, de cabello rubio obscuro, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz perfilada y ojos extremadamente verdes. El otro era era mucho mas alto, tenia el pelo negro un poco largo, facciones redondeadas, lo hacían lucir como un niño, y ojos verdes también. Ambos un sueño.

-¿Quién demonios son? –Gruño Emmett, acercándose a ellos, Jasper se levanto (Sin ayudarme a levantar, debo añadir) y se acerco a ellos también-

-Dean y Sam Winchester, para servirles –Murmuro el mas bajo, mire a victoria y note la mirada de deseo que les lanzaba, lo que me hizo soltar una leve risita-

-Yo soy Jasper Hale, el líder del grupo. Y este es Emmett –Musito Jasper- Ellas son nuestras compañeras Rosalie Hale, Victoria Hemingway y Alice Cullen. Para servirles, también. –murmuro con un deje de burla…¿Tenia siempre que ser tan estúpido?-

-Parecian en problemas hace un momento ¿De donde vienen? –El mas alto camino hacia nosotras y nos sonrió, aunque no nos dijo ni una palabra, el solo se dedico a revisar a los caminantes, a cada uno de ellos, encajándoles una especie de flecha en la cabeza. Para asegurarse de que cada uno estuviese muerto.-

-Llegamos aquí desde Forks, Washington. Nos habíamos instalado en este lugar, hemos estado aquí por dos semanas…Pero parece que la tranquilidad se ah acabado, esas cosas nos huelen a kilómetros.

-Son un par de ordas que viajan desde el Sur, lo mejor será moverse lejos de aquí…Si no quieren ser devorados. –Murmuro el mas bajo, su nombre era Dean, al parecer- ¿Necesitan compañía?

-¿Quieres decir que a tu hermano y a ti se les han acabado los viveres y se quieren colgar de nosotros? –Musito Emmett secamente, Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos, Victoria Rio-

-Entiendo que pienses eso, pero no es así…Viajar dos personas siempre es mas fácil…Pero en realidad nos gusta la compañía, no hemos podido encontrar un grupo de sobrevivencia desde que aniquilaron al que pertenecíamos –Intervino El mas alto, Sam, acercándose a ellos pues ya había terminado de revisar a los caminantes-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que los aniquilaron? –Cuestiono victoria caminando hacia ellos, la imite y camine detrás de ella junto con Rose-

-No lo sabemos, cuando regresamos de cazar mi hermano y yo, no había nadie…Salvo los cadáveres de los dos Jefes. No supimos que sucedió así que solo tomamos nuestras motocicletas y nos largamos de ahí. –Los 5 miramos a Sam y Deán, parecían realmente libres de culpa, nosotros sabíamos lo que había pasado con su grupo de sobrevivencia…Marcus Vulturi-

-Bueno, siempre necesitamos más personas, nos gusta la compañía también. Además, necesitamos alguien que conduzca el camión de víveres para que no tengamos que llevarlo enganchado, nos hace más lentos. Uno de ustedes podría conducir el camión, el otro una de las motocicletas para vigilar el frente, son más rápidas…y la motocicleta sobrante la podríamos atar encima del camión. ¿Qué les parece? –Jasper sugirió, sonreí suavemente observándolo…Podía ser realmente amable cuando se lo proponía, y tan…tan apuesto… ¿Siempre había tenido ese hoyo en su mejilla cuando sonreía?...¿Y desde cuando sus ojos eran tan verdes?...¿desde siempre, o era el reflejo de los arboles a nuestro alrededor?-

Sacudí la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando como un idiota, y me aleje de ahí sin escuchar el resto de la conversación. Esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de mi pequeño episodio, sin embargo al subir la mirada y mirar a Sam, me di cuenta de que mi episodio de "Jasper es genial" no había pasado desapercibido para todos.

Camine hasta la camioneta que usábamos Jasper y yo y abrí la puerta del copiloto, tome la caja de cigarros que escondía debajo del asiento y encendí uno. Necesitaba calmarme, entre los caminantes y la bipolaridad de Jasper…Simplemente me volvería loca. Le di una calada y observe a lo lejos a los chicos, Emmett se había apartado para dejar que Jasper explicara todo a los nuevos, ahora rodeaba la cintura de rose con sus enormes brazos y le decía algo que la estaba haciendo sonrojar, victoria escuchaba música en su iPod que se recargaba con el sol y estaba guardando las cámaras en el camión de víveres. Era donde guardábamos todo. Y Finalmente…Jasper estaba ahí, explicando, ordenando, siendo solo…El.

-Alice, nos vamos, sube a la camioneta –Musito una vez que hubo terminado de hablar con ellos y que habían amarrado la motocicleta de Sam, Quien conduciría el camión, encima de este-

-Uhm…Jasper, me preguntaría si esta vez puedo ir con victoria…-Mire sus ojos azules, los cuales se obscurecieron por alguna razón, su mandíbula se endurecio y el se acerco a mi-

-No, tu vienes conmigo. Sube a la maldita camioneta y no me hagas esperar, Alice. –Gruño malhumorado-

Lo mire molesta y subi a la camioneta, cerrando la puerta de un portaso. Ese era Jasper, el podía ser un perfecto caballero en armadura un segundo antes de convertirse en un patan insoportable.

Decidi que no le hablaría el resto del viaje, a donde fuese que nos dirijiamos ahora. Así que cuando Jasper subio a la camioneta y comenzó a conducir, le di la espalda, y casi pude jurar que vi una chispa en su mirada por el espejo cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado de animo. Pero no era posible, era mas que ovio que el solo sentía algún tipo de instinto extraño de protegerme, no era nada mas que eso. Nunca lo seria…y tampoco quería que lo fuese.

_**Espero lo hayan amado e.e' porque si no los matare, pase demasiado tiempo, me quedo horrible lo se, pero es que por la escuela casi no eh tenido mente para escribir. Prometo que el siguiente será genial. ESCUCHEN LAS CANCIONES! Porque pase demasiado tiempo intentando encontrar la canción perfecta para Alice y Jasper -.- Los amo dmc, a todos.**_

_**I'm nothing without you…Xoxo, Kristen Swan.**_

Página | 10


	8. Chapter 8

**Cancion recomendada: "The reason – Hoobastank"**

"_Viernes, O2 de noviembre del 2O12._

_Hace casi dos meces que no escribo aquí…Para ser exactas 52 días. _

_No hemos encontrado un lugar donde instalarnos durante algún tiempo, todos son desolados, no hay agua. Todo está saqueado. Afortunadamente aún tenemos el camión de víveres un poco más de lleno. _

_Deán y Sam resultaron ser Geniales. Deán en específico…Es genial, divertido, alegre, aventurero…Sexy._

_Hace dos semanas me llevo a dar un paseo en moto por Texas, o lo que quedaba de Texas, que era donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Fue muy divertido, él sabe cómo hacer reír a las personas…y tiene esa forma de mirarme que me hace sentir especial. Sin embargo Jasper enfureció, comenzó a gritar cosas como que si nos seguíamos yendo de esa forma, el no sabría si estábamos muertos o algo así y tendría que arriesgar su culo para salvar a un par de enamorados ingenuos, cabe recalcar que escupió la palabra "Enamorados" como si se tratara de la peor blasfemia del universo, o fuera el nombre de alguna enfermedad que pudiese ser contagiosa._

_Ya no hablábamos mucho, el me obligaba a viajar con el siempre, sin excepciones. La única ves que trate de romper su regla e irme en el camión de víveres con Sam, ya que tenía mucha hambre. Había enfurecido, había abierto la puerta del camión, me había cargado como a un costal de papas y me había lanzado dentro de la camioneta…Nunca me sentí tan humillada en la vida, me sentía como una niña a la que habían castigado por no comer sus vegetales. Era estúpido, Jasper lo era…Sin embargo, cada noche, cuando dormía en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería que me envolviera en sus brazos._

_Siempre descartaba esas ideas tontas, Jasper era un tipo sin sentimientos, y nunca iba a cambiar. Además, tenía a Deán, sabía que yo le gustaba…Y él era Divertido y sexy. _

_El destino ahora era Monterrey, Jasper decía que era muy poco probable que aun hubiese caminantes en esa parte del continente, ya que la epidemia había comenzado en México. De verdad queríamos salir de nuestro encierro en las malditas camionetas, comenzaba a estar muy harta de estar todo el día encerrada con Jasper. Era agotante. Así que estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Monterrey fuera un buen lugar para pasar al menos un mes o dos._

_¿Sobrevivientes? Hasta ahora ninguno, habíamos recibido algunas transmisiones, pero Jasper insistía en que no se arriesgaría para salvar a personas que podrían ser psicópatas o algo así…Jasper era idiota en ocasiones. Así que por lo pronto no, no había sobrevivientes. Así que solo…Esperaba descubrir algún grupo de sobrevivientes en la carretera que no estuvieran en un lio y pudiesen ser ayudados…A menos que Jasper pensara que era peligroso o que eran unos vividores._

_Alice Cullen"_

Mire a través de la ventana completamente aburrida, el maldito de Jasper ni siquiera me permitía escuchar música "Arruinaba su concentración". Estaba un poco cansada de soportarlo, lo único que quería era atravesarle su testaruda y rubia cabeza con una bala. Pero probablemente todos estaríamos perdidos si hacia eso, aun fuera un patán egocéntrico…Él era el líder del grupo. Y el sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tengo hambre –murmure con voz monótona sin mirarlo, escuche su bufido pero no le preste atención-

-¿No puedes aguantar solo un momento más, Alice? Te comportas como una niña de 3 años… "Quiero ir al baño" "Estoy aburrida" "Tengo hambre" Cuidar de ti es agotante –Refunfuño-

-Mejor una niña de tres años que un anciano de 80…Jasper, si tanto te agota ¿porque demonios no me puedo ir en el camión con Sam?… ¿O en la motocicleta con Deán?

-No vas a irte en la maldita motocicleta, y maldita sea tampoco en el camión de víveres, tu vienes conmigo…Aquí es donde iras –Gruño, ahora que lo observaba me daba cuenta que la vena de su cuello se había hinchado levemente…Genial, ya estaba molesto. Pero en este momento yo también lo estaba, así que… ¿Qué más daba?-

-¿Por qué demonios no? Estoy harta de soportar tu mierda todo el tiempo, Jasper. –Me cruce de brazos y lo mire enfadada, su mandíbula se tensó, y yo sabía que estaba en problemas, pero era inevitable-

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, el toco el claxon dos veces, lo que significaba que todos tenían que detenerse. Lo hicieron de inmediato aparcando a la orilla, y en cuanto mire a Jasper anonadada, el me regreso la mirada con más dolor que vi en mi vida, lo que me sorprendió en realidad… ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿De qué me había perdido?

-Entonces baja, Alice. Puedes irte con quien tú quieras. No voy a obligarte a soportarme nunca más –Murmuro sin ninguna emoción en su voz y giro su rostro al frente, Deán giro en el frente y condujo la motocicleta hacia nosotros-

-Jasper yo no…-Murmure, pero me interrumpió de inmediato-

-Te entiendo, Alice. –Mire a Deán que se había detenido a un lado de la ventanilla de Jasper, nos miró confundido y con un suspiro baje de la camioneta y la rodee subiendo a la motocicleta de Deán-

Jasper toco el claxon dos veces de nuevo, y todos comenzaron a conducir. Podía ver las miradas confundidas de Rose y Emmett cuando siguieron conduciendo detrás de Jasper, y observe la sonrisa De Sam al pasar a nuestro lado. Escondí mi rostro en la espalda de Deán y trate de no llorar…Pero con tan solo recordar esa mirada en el rostro de Jasper…solo quería llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Cuestiono Deán mientras daba la vuelta en "U" y conducía hacia el frente de los demás-

-No lo sé –Susurre, porque en realidad no lo sabía…Cada vez que mencionaba algo sobre viajar con Victoria o Sam Jasper siempre se enojaba y me gritaba que mi lugar era ahí, con el…Pero esta vez, esa mirada en su rostro…Esa nota en su voz, algo me había perdido…Algo había sucedido con Jasper que yo no sabía-

Viajar en motocicleta era genial, sentir el aire golpear tu rostro…Me sentía libre, en paz, como hacía años no me sentía…Aunque desde que estaba en el grupo de Jasper me sentía bien, no tenía miedo…Sentía que podía vivir. Deán era genial, también, no hablaba mucho, se limitaba a conducir delante de todos, lo que me hacía sentir las miradas de todos en mi espalda. Era algo extraño, ahora que había logrado que él me dejara viajar con alguien más…Extrañaba estar dentro de su camioneta, suportando su mal humor.

Hoy íbamos a acampar en el bosque, estábamos por cruzar el límite de Estados unidos y México, Entre Rose, Victoria y yo habíamos levantado las tiendas. Deán, Sam y Emmett habían ido a por leña para formar una fogata, pequeña por supuesto. Y Jasper estaba instalando las cámaras alrededor de donde nos habíamos instalado.

Él y yo no habíamos hablado durante días, después de lo que paso en la camioneta, él ni siquiera me miraba, aunque yo tampoco hacia mucho esfuerzo. No es que no quisiera hablarle…Lo extrañaba un poco, pero solo un poco…No era para tanto. Sin embargo no quería ser yo la primera que hablara, probablemente él se pondría en plan "Soy un chico al que deseas" o alguna mierda de esas. Lo peor era que ya todos se habían dado cuenta del cambio, como que ya no viajaba con él, que viaja con Sam, Deán o Victoria. Que ya ni siquiera nos mirábamos, que ya no nos hablábamos…Éramos como dos desconocidos viajando juntos.

Coloque mi almohada especial –Una almohada especial para el dolor de cuello que había tomado de un centro comercial que aun tenia cosas que tomar- en la tienda que compartiría con Victoria y suspire. Ya todos habían terminado sus labores y estaban asando un par de conejos y un pájaro que Emmett había cazado, aunque yo no tenía hambre. Tome la ballesta que descansaba al lado de la tienda de Deán y Sam y comencé a caminar. El solo no se había ocultado aun por completo, por lo que estaba un poco iluminado y de igual manera no me iba a alejar demasiado, solo necesitaba pensar en estos últimos días.

Camine entre los arboles lentamente con la ballesta lista, por si algún caminante me tomaba por sorpresa. Aunque no parecía que este lugar en algún momento pudiese haber tenido alguna infección, por lo que no podría haber caminantes muy cerca.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Un día no paraba de pensar en Jasper, en su sonrisa –La cual no se veía muy a menudo- en sus ojos, en su cabello…en su voz, y otros días simplemente no podía sacarme a Deán de la cabeza, de alguna manera había en el todo lo que no había en Jasper, era divertido, alegre, aventurero, y…casi todo el tiempo había una sonrisa en sus labios…Pero de igual modo, había algo que le faltaba, algo que no me convencía. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que quería para mí.

Victoria había estado mandándome señales todo el tiempo sobre Jasper. Cosas como que él había tenido una vida muy dura, que yo en realidad no sabía el motivo por el que él se había unido con Marcus. Yo sabía que Marcus había llegado a la base donde Jasper se escondía junto con todos los demás, y sabía que Marcus había usado para los experimentos a todo el que no se quiso unir a su ejército de desalmados. Sin embargo, aún no sabía exactamente cuál fue el motivo por el que Jasper se unió con Marcus, porque no desistió. Ni siquiera sabía porque me había mentido aquella tarde en el señuelo de Marcus. Estaba muy confundida, pero aun así, sean cuales hayan sido sus motivos… ¿Era esa una excusa para su comportamiento? ¿Para su mal humor? ¿Para tratarme de esa forma? No, decididamente no lo era, ya que yo nunca le había hecho algún mal. Y de igual modo, la forma de sentirse de Jasper no era de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Por qué entonces me importaba tanto?

Rose había dicho una estupidez ante esa pregunta, ella había dicho "Porque lo amas" era una reverenda estupidez ¿Yo amarlo? Por dios, al contrario, lo detestaba, odiaba su manera de hablar, y su estúpido cabello, odiaba su manera de mirarme, fijamente, sus estúpidos zapatos, odiaba el hecho de que pareciese que podía leer mi mente, siempre adivinando lo que iba a decir, odiaba que siempre tuviera razón, odiaba como me hacía reír incluso aunque estuviera siendo un estúpido arrogante…Odiaba cuando no estaba cerca, y el hecho de que ni siquiera me miraba... Pero más que nada, y muy, pero muy a mi pesar…Odiaba la forma en que no lo odiaba, ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera…Nada.

Limpie la pequeña lagrima que resbalo por mi mejilla y suspire, ¿A quién mierda quería engañar? No me interesaba Deán, quería a Jasper. Lo sé, era estúpido, pero ya no podía negarlo, lo extrañaba, demasiado…Pero aun así no quería decírselo, ¿cómo decirle eso a una persona tan arrogante y egocéntrica como él? No había manera de hacerlo, simplemente…No la había.

Escuche el crujir de las hojas detrás de mí y me gire rápidamente levantando la ballesta y apuntando a la cabeza de lo que había detrás de mí, solté un suspiro de frustración al verlo y retire la ballesta.

-¿estas fuera de tu retorcida mente? Pude haberte matado Emmett –Mire de nuevo hacia adelante, un poco más abajo había un rio, mañana iría ahí-

-No, eres muy buena con esa cosa, no lo harías –Murmuro y se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No tienes miedo?

-No parece haber señales de algún caminante, además, Jasper instalo las cámaras. –Me encogí de hombros y lo mire de reojo, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión pensativa en el rostro… ¿Emmett pensativo? El mundo se iba a acabar-

-¿Qué sucede entre Jasper y tú, Alice? –Cuestiono mirándome seriamente, me encogí un poco y suspire-

-No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, antes viajabas siempre con él, y aunque siempre estaban peleando, hablaban todo el tiempo. Ahora…Vamos, él ni siquiera te mira. ¿Qué sucedió?

-No sucedió nada Emmett, estamos bien. Solo un poco…distanciados. –Susurre y no pude evitar que mi voz se rompiera al final de la frase…Demonios ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo me volví una chica débil y llorona?-

-Sé que es más que solo Distanciados Alice, no se separaban en todo el día, y desde ese día en el que te bajaste de su camioneta para ir con Deán, las cosas son tan distintas… ¿Acaso la pelea fue por Deán? ¿Están saliendo o algo así?

-¡Emmett! No estamos saliendo –Gruñí- y en el caso de que fuera así ¿Por qué tendría que ser ese el motivo? ¿Por qué Jasper se molestaría por eso? –Rodé los ojos y volví a mirar hacia el rio, por fin había obscurecido- No sé lo que sucedió ¿Vale? El simplemente dejo de hablarme.

-Bueno, el mira a Deán de esa forma…Como si quisiera matarlo, aunque lo entiendo, yo quiero matar al estúpido de Sam ¿Has visto la forma en la que mira el trasero de mi Rosie? Esta tarde eh estado a punto de hundir mi puño en su cara. –Él se quejó, emití una pequeña risa y lo mire, lucia como un niño berrinchudo, me acerque a él y pase una mano por su cintura, comenzaba a hacer frio-

-Vamos Emmy, todos le miran el trasero a Rose. Además, tú le miras los pechos a Victoria todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? –Escandalizo, mirándome asustado. Trate de aguantar la carcajada que amenazaba por salir y le guiñe un ojo-

-Tranquilo, no le diré a Rose, pero deja de hacerlo y mira solo los pechos de tu mujer ¿De acuerdo? –Le regañe-

-De acuerdo –Susurro como un pequeño niño al que le acaban de negar un regalo-

-Anda, volvamos con los demás que es hora de dormir. –Entrelace mi brazo con el de él y dimos vuelta, caminando de regreso al campamento-

-Una cosa más, Alice… ¿Te gusta Jasper? –Me tense de inmediato y dirigí mi mirada hacia él, me miraba con seriedad, de nuevo-

-No –Respondí y solté su brazo, el esbozo una sonrisa burlona y me guiño un ojo-

-Claro –murmuro antes de comenzar a trotar y llegar detrás de Rose para rodear su cintura y depositar un beso en su cabello-

_Mierda_

Abrí los ojos lentamente y suspire, victoria había lanzado su brazo derecho sobre mi rostro, solté un bufido y lo quite de inmediato, me levante y Salí de la tienda. El sol no había salido aun. Me estire un poco y camine hacia los restos del fuego, aún estaba un poco encendido lo que significaba que se habían tardo en acostar. Llevábamos una semana acampando aquí, era bueno cuando encontrábamos lugares así, sin caminantes.

Lo mejor era el rio abajo, generalmente nos duchábamos ahí. Ah, ducharse, maravilloso, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de este lugar para acampar.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –Solté un pequeño grito y me gire rápidamente, observando a Jasper. Genial, volvía a existir para el-

-No, me dormí muy temprano. –Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y mire hacia los árboles, tratando en vano de controlar el latido de mi corazón-

-¿Cómo estas, Alice?

-bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy aquí, quiero decir. Completa. –Lo mire de reojo y observe como una de las esquinas de sus labios se elevó un poco…Un atisbo de sonrisa que pasó rápidamente-

-Sí, bueno, eh podido notar eso… ¿Cómo van las cosas con los demás? ¿Te estas llevando bien con todos? ¿Con Rose, victoria…Deán? –Su pie se movió involuntariamente, pateando una roca. Reí-

-Bueno, sí, todos son geniales…Demasiado geniales, me llevo bien con todos. –Sonreí alegremente y lo mire, su ceño se había fruncido- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno…Bien, ya sabes. Estoy aquí, completo –Me imito, segundos antes de que ambos estalláramos en carcajadas-

-Claro, muy gracioso –me acerque un poco más a él y golpee mi puño en su hombro amistosamente-

-Oye, eso ha dolido –Se quejó sobándose el brazo, reí y rodé los ojos al mismo tiempo-

-Vamos, no seas un nenaza, Jasper. No ha dolido nada.

-¿Nenaza? Ahora veras quien es la nenaza –murmuro antes de caminar hacia mí, reí suavemente y comencé a caminar hacia atrás-

-¿Qué haces Jasper? –Reí, la risa era incontrolable en mí…sobre todo si estaba nerviosa-

-Te demuestro lo nenaza que puedo ser –murmuro atrapándome contra un árbol, una de sus manos tomo las mías y las subió encima de mi cabeza…Oh mierda-

-No, Jasper, no hagas eso…No lo soporto. –Susurre mirándolo con terror, él sonrió divertido, justo antes de comenzar a hacerme cosquillas- ¡No! ¡Jasper! ¡Para! –Carcajee, intentando liberarme de sus manos- ¡Por favor para! –Volví a reír, enganche una pierna con la suya tratando de hacerlo caer, pero era imposible-

-Dilo. –murmuro roncamente, mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas ¿Qué había pasado con Jasper?-

-¿Decir qué? ¡Aahh! –Grite entre risas-

-Di que soy el hombre más rudo del universo –Ordeno, pegando su cadera a la mía para que dejara de moverme mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas-

-¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Para, Jasper! –a este punto mi estómago dolía, no podía dejar de reír…por eso odiaba las cosquillas, pero él seguía sin parar…y yo seguía riendo-

Zafe una de mis manos y la enrede en su cabello, jalándolo para que me liberara, lo sé, era algo ruda…Pero odiaba las cosquillas.

-¡Alice! ¡Eso duele! –Se quejó sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas, a este punto ya no reía, gritaba-

-¡ENTONCES SUELTAME! –Rogué carcajeando mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas, escuchamos un carraspeo y Jasper se detuvo de inmediato, solo para que Emmett apareciera a nuestro lado…aún no había alejado mi pierna de la pierna de Jasper y el seguía sosteniendo una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza, aún seguía aprisionándome con su cadera, y su otra mano seguía reposando en mi cintura-

-…Emmett. –Susurre, empujando a Jasper por el pecho y alejándome de él-

-Muy cueros, muy cueros los tortolitos –musito burlonamente y entro a la tienda que compartía con rose-

-Genial, esto ha sido tu culpa –Gruñí y señale a Jasper, el me miro incrédulamente-

-¿Mía? Has sido tú la que me ha llamado nenaza.

-y el nenaza se ha molestado ¡Nenaza! –Gruñí enfadada y entre a la tienda con victoria-

Ahora sabrá la sarta de tonterías que Emmett estaría pensando, y el seguramente se las contaría a Rose, estaba perdida, lo sabía. Y aún faltaban horas para que llegara el amanecer. Me recosté al lado de victoria y cerré los ojos, en un estúpido intento de quedarme dormida, pero seguía escuchando los pasos de Jasper fuera de la tienda. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde había quedado el Jasper amargado? ¿Es que acaso la madrugada lo convertía en una persona completamente diferente?

-Alice, venga ya. Sal de ahí –Murmuro fuera de la tienda, suspire y cerré los ojos con más fuerza-

-No, tengo que dormir. –Gruñí, la cremallera de la tienda bajo y la rubia cabeza de Jasper apareció-

-Vamos, sal de ahí. Estoy aburrido y tu ni siquiera puedes dormir…-Su mirada se suavizo un poco, lucía un poco vulnerable ahora- Y…Te eh extrañado. –Susurro-

Lo mire fijamente, hipnotizándome con su mirada, esos ojos verdes que me atraparon desde el primer momento. Me levante lentamente y Salí de la tienda, con Jasper detrás de mí. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada.

-Yo te eh extrañado también. –Susurre y lo mire de reojo, sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa y hundió más sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

-Sí, bueno. Ya sabes, temía que pudieras asesinarte a ti misma en cualquier momento…Con la suerte que te cargas –Se burló, reí suavemente y me sonroje un poco-

-Claro, lo dice el Rey de la buena suerte.

-¿Qué? Yo tengo mucha suerte –Replico tontamente mientras se acercaba un poco a mí, su sonrisa vacilo- Te tengo aquí.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente con aquellas palabras, observe anonadada como su rostro bajaba hacia el mío, de alguna manera esperaba que comenzara a bailar la macarena y me diera cuenta de que todo fue un sueño. Pero no sucedió eso, sus manos atraparon mi cintura, y su respiración golpeo mi rostro. Me iba a besar, casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos lentamente y espere el contacto de sus labios con los míos.

-Jasper, Alice. ¿Qué hacen despiertos? –Murmuro aquella voz y nos separamos rápidamente-

¡Te odio, Destino! ¡Y a ti también, Deán!

-Charlamos –Gruño Jasper malhumorado, cualquier atisbo de diversión, o intenciones de besarme. Se había esfumado-

-Linda forma de Charlar –Deán musito con voz dura acercándose a nosotros-

El y Jasper se miraron fijamente durante algunos largos segundos, parecía una lucha de poderes…Podía notar que la vena del cuello de Jasper se había hinchado levemente, él estaba molesto…más que molesto, lo notaba en su mirada. Quería intervenir, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si interrumpía su guerra de miradas, uno de los dos me gritaría algo como "¡este no es tu asunto!"

-Hey…chicos, creo que iré a dormir…-Susurre, tratando de conseguir su atención. La mandíbula de Deán se había tensado y miraba con furia a Jasper… ¿Qué demonios ocurría con ellos?- ¿Chicos? Estoy aquí… ¿Chicos?

-¡¿Qué, Alice?! -Grito Jasper mirándome irritado, lo mire asombrada y fruncí el ceño ¿Qué mierda? Jasper arrogante Hale volvía a la carga-

-Vete a la mierda –Gruñí y entre de nuevo a la tienda, victoria había despertado y me miraba con una ceja alzada… ¿Desde cuándo estaba despierta?- ¿Qué? Solo fui a tomar aire –Gruñí tirándome a su lado y cerrando los ojos-

Bien, estaba científicamente probado, Jasper y yo solo podíamos tener algunos minutos de amistad antes de que alguno de los dos lo arruinara…Como siempre era él. Si, Jasper era un patán casi la mayor parte del tiempo, pero… ¿Qué con Deán? ¿Por qué había actuado así?

¿Y qué demonios había sucedido ahí fuera conmigo y con Jasper? ¿Acaso íbamos a besarnos o alguna mierda? Bueno, no estaba segura de que fuerza nos había poseído, pero de algo si estaba segura…Quería, deseaba, que pasara otra vez. Incluso si eso me convertía en una idiota.

_**Si si, lo se, esta un poco raro. Pero es que últimamente no eh tenido nada de imaginación ni creatividad. Espero que me tengan pasiensia, si no ps…ME MATO WEONES! ME MATO! Jskajskajskajs okya.**_

_**PSDT: Son las 8:00 pm y me muero de sueño.**_

_**¿Review's? **_

_**I'm nothing without you, xoxo, Kristenswan.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Canciones recomendadas "Face;ZombieKids-Baile de Alice" "I'mAwesome;Spose- Emmett Arrogante, Emmett Celoso, Dean Celoso, Emmett y Rose en el rio" "TurntoStone;IngridMichaelson – Alice y Marcus" **

Movi mi cadera al ritmo de "Face" de Zombie kids, que sonaba en mi viejo mp3, mientras seguía revisando lo que teníamos de comida, en la ultima ciudad avandonada que habíamos visitado habíamos conseguido mas comida, casi todo eran latas, condimentos, agua embotellada…Cosas que no se habían hechado a perder. También habíamos conseguido algunas medicinas, y armas, muchas armas. Al parecer el departamento de policía de esa ciudad no alcanzo a uir de ahí, lo único que me preguntaba era que tan duro había sido el ataque. Gasolina, esa ciudad había sido el cielo, ya solo nos quedaban tres tanques con gasolina, milagrosamente conseguimos llenar 8 tanques mas. Lo que era fantástico.

La canción había cambiado ahora por "One way or another", movi mi cadera con mas ritmo y abrí una caja que contenia la ropa. Necesitaba un traje de baño, todos se estaban bañando en el lago que había debajo de la colina.

-….One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha, One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya, I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha…

-Linda voz –Musito Jasper detras de mi, me gire rapidamente y lo mire aterrada-

-¿Me escuchaste?

-…Solo un poco –Se rio- ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba buscando algo que ponerme para ir con ustedes al lago…¿Están todos ahí? –susurre desviando la mirada de él, llevaba solo unos pantalones vackeros algo rotos y con el botón desabrochado, sus botas militares, y no tenia camisa…Estaba intentando matarme-

-Si, están todos ahí. Emmett me ah enviado a buscarte porque te habias tardado y estaba preocupado –Murmuro, podía sentir lo cerca que se encontraba, casi podía sentir su respiración-

-Ya, claro. Quizá solo quería un momento a solas con Rose…-Reí suavemente y suspire cuando encontré algo que iría genial, era un simple camisón sin mangas gris, serviría para tomar el sol un poco y estar en el lago-…¿Me das un poco de espacio para cambiarme? –Susurre-

-Oh…eh…claro, estaré aquí afuera. Será mejor que no vuelva sin ti. –Murmuro con una sonrisa torcida y salio del camión-

¿Qué.Mierda? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con Jasper? ¿Es que acaso el estar conduciendo todo el tiempo en soledad le había jodido el cerebro? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? No es que no me gustara…me encantaba, de hecho. Era un nuevo Jasper, uno muy diferente…ugh, Jasper tenia doble personalidad.

-¿Ya estas lista Alice? –Musito Jasper desde fuera del camión-

-No, lo estaré pronto. Espera un poco mas.

Me quite la blusa azul que llevaba y los vackeros y los lanze en la bolsa donde poníamos la ropa sucia, me quite el sostén y lo lanze dentro también, me puse encima el blusón gris y desate mi cabello acomodandolo suavemente, me quite los converse y suspire poniéndome unas sandalias. Tome una toalla de la ropa limpia y camine fuera del camión sonriéndole a Jasper quien me miraba anonadado.

-¿Sucede algo, Jasper? –Susurre mirándolo entre mis pestañas, bien, dos podían jugar este juego-

-No…eh, no. No sucede nada. ¿Estas lista?

-No tienes idea de lo lista que estoy –Sonreí aguantando la risa cuando comenzó a toser incontrolablemente-

-Claro, claro. Entonces vamos –Murmuro roncamente caminando hacia el lago, si bueno, Jasper no era tan duro después de todo-

Los chicos parecían pasar un muy buen rato, verlos me hacia pensar que estábamos en otro mundo, uno donde no habíamos perdido todo y no estábamos huyendo todo el tiempo. Sentí a Jasper detenerse detrás de mi, y titubeando coloco una mano en mi cintura. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de inmediato haciéndome estremecer, ¿Por qué pasaba eso cuando me tocaba? ¿El sentiría lo mismo?

-¡Hey Alice! ¡Entra al agua! –Grito Dean, quien solo usaba un par de bermudas, Sam lo miro divertidamente y sentí a Jasper tensarse a mi lado-

-Creo que esperare un segundo antes –Sonreí- Quería tomar el sol.

-¿Solo querías tomar el sol, Alice? –Murmuro Emmett y movio las cejas sugestivamente, me sonroje de inmediato y Jasper medio rio a mi lado- Creí que habias tomado suficiente sol anoche ¿O no?

-Si, Alice, claramente pensé que habias tenido suficiente sol anoche –Victoria se burlo, los mire a los dos malhumorada y lanse la toalla al suelo-

-Pudranse, anoche no había sol, ya que era de noche. –Gruñí, me quite las sandalias y me meti lentamente al lago, escuchando la risa de Jasper ¿Acaso no le molestaban los comentarios de Emmett?-

-…¿A que se refieren? –Escuche que Dean le murmuraba a Emmett, rogué en mi interior que no lo hiciera, no quería tener que explicar nada…Aunque ni siquiera le debía una explicación-

-…Pues veras, anoche Sali a tomar aire como a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, y también porque escuche ruidos afuera…-Nade rápidamente hacia el y me subi a su espalda-

-¡ATAQUEN A EMMETT! –Grite fuertemente y me subi a sus hombros sumerjiendolo de inmediato, sentí como manoteaba pero yo estaba fuertemente sujeta de su cuello-

Escuche la risa de todos, sabia que estaba siendo exagerada pero no podía dejar que dijera lo que había visto anoche, aunque en realidad no había visto nada.

-¡Bajate, pequeña demonio! –Grito Emmett manoteando, reí-

-¡Nunca! –Grite, pero en el segundo siguiente Emmett se movio de alguna forma que me hizo caer de sus hombros, mierda, ahora iba a matarme. Me aleje de él y comencé a nadar rápidamente saliendo del agua, mire hacia atrás y Emmett venia hacia mi…Demonios lo hacia muy rápido- ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo me arrepiento! –Grite corriendo mientras Emmett trataba de atraparme-

-¡Ven aquí sabandija! –Grito tratando de atraparme-

Era divertido correr entre los arboles con esa enorme masa de músculos persiguiéndome, yo podía escuchar las carcajadas que emitían los demás, y yo probablemente ahora mismo estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero es que…era tan divertido, me sentía tan libre. Segui corriendo hasta que Jasper rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me puso detrás de él, sonriéndole altaneramente a Emmett.

-Dejala ya, solo estaba jugando. –Musito y Emmett sonrió burlonamente-

-Ya, como anoche. –Se rio, entrando de nuevo al lago, suspire densamente y lo mire, nunca lo iba a olvidar-

Jugamos el resto del dia, comimos carne de venado –Que milagrosamente cazaron Emmett y Sam- Se había obscuresido ya, los chicos habían encendido una pequeña fogata e incluso Jasper había cantado una hermosa canción.

Cantaba hermoso, tenia una voz espectacular…jamás en mi vida había escuchado una voz como esa. Así que no solo era apuesto, inteligente, fuerte y valiente. Si no que también era un músico, un muy buen músico. Yo sabia que ahora estaba mas que expuesta, había pasado prácticamente toda la noche babeando por el, Dean se había dado cuenta ya, me miraba duramente, como cuestionando mis motivos. Y eso en cierta manera me hacia enfadar, no soportaba que me reclamaran las cosas que hacia, yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida, nadie tenia porque cuestionarme.

Si, yo sabia que me estaba comportando como una anciana amargada, como cuando fulmine con la mirada a victoria solo porque beso la mejilla de Jasper. ¿Qué demonios me importaba a mi?

-¡Deja de mirarle el culo a mi mujer! –Grito fuertemente Emmett, todos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia el, que tenia fuertemente agarrado a Sam por la camisa y una de sus manos estaba en puño y la apuntaba hacia el rostro de Sam-

-¡Emmett! ¿Emmett que haces? –Rugió Jasper separándolo de Sam- ¿Qué demonios? –grito molesto-

-Estoy arto de que se la pase viéndole el cuerpo a mi mujer, ¿eh? ¿Escuchas eso, mierda? –Grito Emmett mirando a Sam- ¡Esa es mi mujer!

-¿y es por eso que te pasas todo el tiempo mirándole los pechos a victoria? –Pregunto Sam amargamente, entreabri la boca sorprendida y observe como Rose se ponía colorada…Mierda-

-Yo no le veo los pechos a Victoria –Emmett mintió, mirando a rose de reojo-

-No, claro que no lo haces –Murmuro Rose seriamente- Me voy a dormir, Jasper, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Todos miramos anonadados, -yo un poco divertida- Como Rose se levantaba de donde estaba y entraba a la tienda de Jasper. Emmett miro con furia a Sam y Jasper suspiro, aunque podía notar también un deje de diversión en su mirada. Rodé los ojos cuando el se fue enfadado hacia su propia tienda. ¡El tenia una esposa con la cual reconciliarse!

Dirigí mi mirada a Sam y lo mire mal, el tenia la culpa de todo. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para decir eso? Además, Emmett tenia razón en enfadarse, ¡Ella era su esposa por el amor del cielo!

Negue con la cabeza y mire el fuego casi extinto, levante la mirada y observe el cielo, era una noche estrellada, hermosa a decir verdad. Ya casi todos se habían ido a acostar, solo quedaba Dean que estaba recargado en un árbol y miraba hacia el cielo, y recargado en la camioneta estaba Jasper, quien miraba hacia Dean malhumorado. Demonios, este hombre estaba amargado la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Ya es muy tarde ¿No es así? ¿Dean? Deberias ir a dormir –Musito Jasper cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Dean, quien aparto la vista del cielo y la fijo en Jasper…mirándolo malhumorado-

-¿Por qué no vas tu a dormir? –Cuestiono enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos imitando la posición de Jasper-

-Lo are cuando tu vayas. –Respondió Jasper retadoramente, rode los ojos y me levante del tronco donde estaba sentada-

-Ire a dormir, nos vemos mañana chicos…Que duerman bien –Me despedi de dean con la mano y camine hacia mi tienda, que curiosamente estaba en el camino de Jasper, trate de no verme nerviosa y le sonreí- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Alice –susurro con voz artesiopelada, pude ver el titubeo en sus brazos, como si quisiera tocarme tanto como yo quería en este momento, pero en lugar de eso solo se aparto y me sonrió de lado…Por favor, que alguien me diga que es lo que pasa con mi corazón-

Camine lentamente y meti un pie dentro de mi tienda, gire el rostro y suspire al observar la sonrisa de Jasper…y el ceño fruncido de Dean. Negue con la cabeza y entre a la tienda, Victoria ya estaba dormida, me meti en mi bolsa de dormir y suspire mirando el techo.

Por fin lo había aceptado, estaba enamorada. Lo malo era saber que era lo que iba a hacer ahora, Dean…bueno, el sentía algo por mi. Y estaba james también, con tan solo pensar en Jasper como algo mas que mi amigo…Sentia que lo estaba traicionando, casi podía ver sus ojos azules mirándome con reproche.

Cerré los ojos con ese pensamiento y me quede dormida.

"_Suspire mirando a esas personas trabajar, todos montaban carpas enormes, de esas que pasaban en la televisión y que usaban los químicos para trabajar con algo muy peligroso, era algo misterioso. _

_Nessie y Jake estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el pasto, hablan en susurros entre ellos y se sonreían con complicidad, lo que hacia que se formara un nudo en mi garganta…cuanto extrañaba a James. _

_Sonreí al ver al señor Marcus caminar hacia mi, me miraba sonriendo amablemente, como siempre. _

_-Alice ¿Cómo estas preciosa? ¿Has dormido bien? –Cuestiono mirándome con atención-_

_-Mejor que en estos dos años, señor, quiero que sepa que le estoy muy agradecida por esta ayuda. No se que hubiera sido de nosotros si usted no nos hubiese ayudado._

_-Habrian estado bien, eres una mujer muy fuerte Alice…¿Sabes que? Quiero mostrarte algo que esta en mí tienda, ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Murmuro con voz suave, asentí rápidamente con la cabeza y camine a su lado-_

_-Y Digame…¿Usted tiene familia aquí? Quiero decir, en el grupo –Señale mientras caminábamos hacia su tienda-_

_-Solo mis hermanos Aro y Caius, y mis hijos Jane y Alec. Gracias a ellos es que estoy vivo, son quienes me dan la fuerza para luchar. –Susurro-_

_-Bueno, siempre es bueno tener a algún familiar con usted. Yo me mantengo fuerte gracias a mi hermana, quiero que ella pueda vivir bien, en paz. Sin ningún miedo. –Mire hacia atrás y note la mirada preocupada que jake me lanzo, como si estuviese llendo hacia algún peligro…lo ignore, probablemente era por el miedo de que un caminante nos pudiese sorprender, caminamos un poco mas y entramos a su tienda, era muy espaciosa, tenia una cama y una pequeña mesa a un lado, la cama era grande ¿Cómo la había conseguido?-_

_-¿Sabes que mas necesitamos para estar felices, Alice…? –Susurro y se acerco a mi sonriendo, una de sus manos se topo con mi cintura, me estremeci y me aleje con disimulo-_

_-¿Qué? –Retorsi mis manos suavemente, sabia lo que el quería…Y aunque creía que se lo merecía después de habernos ayudado…No quería hacerlo-_

_-Amor –Musito y engancho una mano en mi cuello mientras que la otra la colocaba en mi espalda y me presionaba contra el, cubriendo mi boca con la suya-_

_De inmediato sentí la imperiosa necesidad de alejarme de él, su boca sabia a alcohol y cigarrillo, y sus manos eran rudas contra mi cuerpo. Jadee por la falta de aire y su lengua invadio en mi boca, causándome nauseas. Una de sus manos tomo paso entre mi ropa y acaricio mi espalda, topando con el broche de mi sujetador y desabrochandolo, quería gritar que se detuviera, pero de alguna forma mi cerebro se había bloqueado, no podía hablar, no podía moverme. Sus besos se movieron de mis labios a mi cuello, y entonces reaccione. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros y empuje, tratando de alejarlo de mi, en vano, el era mucho mas fuerte que yo._

_-No…No quiero hacerlo…-Susurre y sentí como una de sus manos se colaba por el frente de mi camiseta y acariciaba uno de mis pechos mientras la otra me mantenía fuertemente sujetada contra el-…Por favor…-Rogué y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla-…Se lo suplico –Volví a susurrar y lo empuje lejos de mi, pero el era mas fuerte que yo-_

_Luché. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para que Marcus no me hiciera_

_daño, pero todas mis fuerzas no bastaron ni de lejos, y no tardé en estar tumbada en el suelo con él encima, jadeando y sudando después del forcejeo._

_Yo estaba muy llena de vida entonces. Pensé que no había nada peor en el_

_mundo que estar tumbada boca arriba en el suelo con un hombre sudoroso encima de mí, que me estuviera obligando a hacer algo que yo no quería._

_-No, señor marcus –Logre decir contra sus labios mientras el se apretaba contra mi y repeti la palabra "No" muchas veces- _

_-Te deceo, Alice. –Ronroneo contra mi oído-_

_-Por favor —repetí—. No, por favor. —Era como empecinarte en que una_

_llave funcionaba cuando no lo hacía, o como gritar «La tengo, la tengo, la tengo» cuando una pelota de béisbol te pasaba por encima en las gradas—.No, por favor-Pero se cansó de oírme suplicar. Metió su mano en la bata blanca que usaba y extrajo una especie de pañuelo, lo estrujo y lo metió en mi boca, después de eso el único sonido que hice fue un leve jadeo ahogado contra la tela-_

_Mientras me recorría con sus labios mojados la cara y el cuello, y deslizaba_

_las manos por debajo de mi camisa, me puse a llorar. Empecé a abandonar mi_

_cuerpo. Empecé a habitar el aire y el silencio. Lloré y forcejeé para no sentir. Él me rasgó los pantalones al no dar con la cremallera invisible a un lado de estos. Me sentí enorme e hinchada. Sentí cómo los bordes de mi cuerpo se doblaban hacia dentro y hacia fuera, como en el juego de la cuna al que jugaba con Elena –La hija de los vecinos- para ponerla contenta. Empezó a masturbarse sobre mí._

_-¡Alice! ¡Alice! –Oi gritar a mi madre- ¡La cena esta lista! _

_El estaba dentro de mi, jadeaba._

_-Hay tarta de fresa, tu favorita._

_Yo era el mortero, el la mano de mortero._

_-Edward y Bella porfin están saliendo –Escuche a James susurrar a mi oído- _

_Marcus me obligó a quedarme quieta debajo de él y escuchar los latidos de su corazón y del mío. El mío daba brincos como un conejo mientras que el suyo hacía un ruido sordo, como de martillo contra tela. Nos quedamos allí tumbados, con nuestros cuerpos tocándose, y mientras me estremecía, tuve una poderosa revelación. Él me había hecho eso y yo había vivido. Eso era todo. Seguía respirando. Oía su corazón. Olía su aliento. Estaba viva._

_-Levantate –Murmuro con voz ronca mientras rodaba a un lado, lo hice de inmediato y trate inútilmente de arreglar mi pantalón, el se levanto también, y arreglo su propia ropa- Ahora, lárgate. –Gruño-_

_Asenti con la cabeza sintiéndome sucia y lastimada y Sali de la tienda, grite cuando dos pares de manos me tomaron de los brazos._

_-¿Qué hacen? ¡Sueltenme! ¡Jake! ¡Nessie! –Grite con fuerza, pero fue en vano, nadie me ayudo-_

_Me llevaron en rastras y luchando contra mis forcejeos, y después de abrir una especie de cueva subterránea, me lanzaron dentro. Pude sentir como caía contra algo suave, y el gemido que esa cosa suave emitio, cuando ellos cerraron la compuerta y todo se hizo obscuridad extraje el celular de mi pantalón y aluze a mi alrededor. Mirando a las personas asustadas, y entre ellas a jake y a nessie. El nunca quiso ayudarnos. El solo quizo hacernos daño"_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y mire la obscuridad a mi alrededor, sentí pánico de inmediato. Yo nunca había salido de ahí, yo estaba encerrada. Pero la luna alumbro un poco dentro de la tienda y pude ver el rostro de Victoria mientras ella dormia. Estaba bien, estaba viva, solo había sido un sueño.

Después de haber tenido ese sueño, donde rememoraba cada detalle de ese día, no creía que pudiese dormir, así que me levante sigilosamente y Sali de la tienda, observando el cielo estrellado. Era noviembre, por lo que el aire que corría era algo frio, no como para usar una gruesa chamarra, pero si al menos para una pequeña chaqueta. Me abrase a mi misma por el frio ya que yo no estaba usando una delgada chaqueta y suspire. Mire hacia abajo y observe la luna reflejada en el agua del rio, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de un caminante? Estabamos aquí desde hacia 1 semana y media, y no había habido señales de caminantes…Así que a mi pensar, era seguro.

Camine colina abajo hasta llegar al rio y suspire, justo antes de asustarme de inmediato por los gemidos que se escuchaban entre la obscuridad, me cago en la puta, Jasper tenia razón, yo tenia que ser la persona con mas mala suerte del planeta.

Entrecerre los ojos levemente y mire mas cerca del rio, había dos sombras que se movían y parecían estar…

-¡OH DIOS! –Grite cubriéndome los ojos y me di la vuelta de inmediato- ¡Lo siento!

-No hay problema, chica ¿Te quieres unir? –Cuestiono aquella voz-

-¡Emmett McCarthy! –Grito Rose molesta y escuche el ruido de su mano al golpearlo-

-Lo siento, es que creo que me tiene ganas –El se escuso, quise lanzarle un zapato a la cabeza…Pero estaban desnudos-

-¡Emmett! –Grito Jasper a mi lado, Di un brinco y solte un grito, ¿Cuándo demonios había llegado?

-Oh vamos Jasper, no te pongas celoso, ella te desea también. Pero es comprensible, soy un papasito jugoso. –Emmett respondió con orgullo, negué con la cabeza-

-Cierra la boca Emmett –Gruño Jasper-

-Oh por favor –Emmett se quejo- asnos un favor a todos y ya besala, o follala, o algo, pero por favor. –Gruño, sentí mi rostro arder y desee tener algo con que golpear a Emmett-

-Eres un idiota –Mascullo Jasper acercándose a mi, estire una mano hacia el y solo negué, con el rostro completamente sonrojado-

Si, bueno, esta era sin duda la mejor familia que podría haber obtenido. Camine rápidamente mientras ignoraba los comentarios de Emmett, sentía el rostro ardiendo, seguramente estaba completamente sonrojada…Y pensar que este lio había sido solo por querer darme un baño. Si, definitivamente tenia que dejar de levantarme a las 3 de la mañana.

**Así que…Aquí esta, chapter 9, se que prometi que seria espectacular, Así que espero a ver lo que opinan de él. Espero que les guste :3**

**¡¿Quién ya vio Amanecer parte 2?! ¡Me muero! No puedo aguantar mas! Quiero verla dios, ¡YA MAÑANA! MUERO!**

**I'mNothingWithoutyou…Xoxo KristenSwan.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cancion Recomendada para el capitulo "My Dark Side – Glee" Si si, ya se que la canta Kelly Como se llame. Pero a mi me gusta mas la versión Glee e.e'**_

"_Sábado, 17 de noviembre de 2012_

_Acabamos de instalarnos hoy en Monterrey, tal como pensaron Jasper, Deán y Emmett, no hay caminantes, al menos no más de un par que nos encontramos al llegar, la única mala noticia es que… No hay comida, ni agua, ni armas. No hay nada, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, tenemos que seguir, el próximo lugar al que pensamos ir es a Oaxaca, es un lugar lleno de bosques, por lo que quizá sea un buen lugar para vivir…Pero no sabemos qué tan infestado pueda estar de caminantes. _

_No hemos encontrado más personas, solo un par de sintonizaciones demasiado lejos de nuestro destino como para ir a ayudar, como Jasper siempre dice…Hay que pensar en nuestra sobrevivencia. _

_Jasper…Ah estado extraño estos días, él y Deán no se llevan muy bien que digamos, se miran con odio todo el tiempo y eh notado en ocasiones que han tenido roses. Como cuando Jasper sugirió que en lugar de ir hacia abajo, regresáramos. Deán peleo hasta que consiguió lo contrario._

_Sam y Emmett han arreglado sus diferencias, solo después de que Sam se disculpara con Rose por mirarle el cuerpo…si, Emmett era un poco infantil._

_Victoria…No sé porque, pero estaba notando algo extraño en ella, de un tiempo para acá siempre estaba seria, mirando a lo lejos, perdida. Siempre que le preguntaba que tenía me decía que nada, que no era nada. Empezaba a preocuparme. _

_Últimamente me ha pegado la curiosidad muy fuerte, Victoria siempre dice que no conozco la historia de Jasper, y en realidad no conozco mucho de él. Eh planeado preguntarle, pero me da miedo, con eso de que se comporta como un patán la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo que sea, eh vuelto a viajar con él, la verdad que viajar con alguien más era agotante, necesitaba mi dosis diaria de Jasper siendo un patán. No habíamos estado tan cerca como aquella noche desde que comenzamos a movernos de nuevo, a diario hablamos, aún estamos un poco más cercanos que antes, pero a la vez lejos, como si le diera miedo contarme sus secretos. Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero hablar mucho de mi pasado, y tengo miedo también, sobre abrirme demasiado con él y que al final no sea lo que eh estado pensando. _

_Por lo pronto voy a dejarlo ser._

_Eh estado buscando más sintonizaciones, más cerca. Gente a la que podamos ayudar, más compañía. Pero aun no eh encontrado nada._

_Esperando nuevos descubrimientos._

_Alice Cullen"_

Camine lentamente por aquella ciudad, ni siquiera habíamos acampado o algo así, dormiríamos en las camionetas. Era más seguro según decía Jasper…Dormir en el mismo lugar que Jasper, no era como si nunca hubiéramos estado solos de noche, pero estar encerrados en un lugar, solos, obscuro…No me creía con suficiente fuerza. Ahora todos estaban comiendo, pero la verdad era que no tenía mucho apetito, había estado pensando tanto en Jasper y en el misterioso motivo por el que había estado con Marcus, estaba obsesionada, realmente quería saber la verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? –Susurro aquella voz mientras él se acercaba a mí con paso sigiloso- Pensé que estabas con los demás, comiendo. –Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado-

-Sí, bueno, no tenía tanta hambre…-Susurre y me abrase a mí misma- ¿y tú? ¿No tienes hambre tampoco?

-Quería pensar un poco…Este lugar, esta ciudad…Me trae viejos recuerdos.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos? –Le anime, acercándome un poco más a él, su paso vacilo un poco, pero entonces él se alejó y negó con la cabeza mirando en otra dirección-

-Recuerdos, solo recuerdos. –Susurro- ¿Volvemos con los demás? No me gusta que andes por ahí alejándote de nosotros, con tu suerte podrías terminar muerta.

-Claro, papá –Gruñí algo molesta y camine de regreso con los demás, todos reían por algo que Emmett estaba contando, parecían personas normales, personas que no habían sufrido, que no habían perdido a nadie, odiaba no poder sentirme así-

-…Entonces Jake dijo "Emmett, no puedes disecar a un perro, y en especial no puedes disecar a este perro, es para el laboratorio" y el tenia cara de estreñido cuando lo dijo, y luego Rennesme vino hacia mí y golpeo mi adorable cabeza con su mano y gruño "Emmett, deja ese perro en paz, puedes contagiarte ¿Acaso eres idiota?" Así que lance el perro al suelo y corrí a las duchas desinfectantes, y entonces lo vi, Aro, desnudo, Heidi. Y grite, y ellos lo hicieron, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Aro tenía su desnudo trasero pegado al suelo.

Todos rieron a carcajadas por eso y yo suspire, también quería saber sobre eso. Cada vez que preguntaba a Jasper, a victoria, a Rose o a Emmett por Rennesme y Jacob, me decían que era mejor no hablar de eso, y que ellos estaban bien, que debería ser feliz por eso. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que me estaban ocultando algo, algo grave que había sucedido con ellos.

Camine hacia la camioneta y me senté en el asiento de copiloto, no tenía ganas de charlas y risas. Quería ser como ellos, pero no podía. Aun tenía en mi mente aquella mirada aterrada en el rostro de nessie, y no me lo ponían muy fácil cuando contaban anécdotas sobre ella y Jake, los extrañaba demasiado. Habían pasado 4 años, pero la herida aún era demasiado profunda, todavía podía escuchar las risas de todas, todavía podía sentir los labios de james sobre los míos, todavía podía escuchar las quejas de Edward, las palabras amorosas de mis padres, las risas de bells, las bromas de jake…Todo era demasiado para mí. Y ellos simplemente no me lo ponían fácil.

-Alice ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Te acabo de decir que no me gusta que te apartes del grupo, maldición ¿Es que siempre tienes que desafiarme? –Gruño Jasper parándose frente a mi (Como la puerta estaba abierta y yo estaba sentada de lado, el quedo frente a mi)-

-Hola Jasper como estas –Murmure sarcásticamente mirando al frente-

-No uses ese tono conmigo, Alice. No es gracioso ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No ves que estas en peligro? ¿Por qué no me obedeces al menos una vez? Estoy tan arto de tus malcriadeces. –El gruño, mirándome malhumorado-

-Ok papá…-Susurre sarcásticamente enarcando una ceja y mirándolo- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Ahora porque estas de mal humor?

-No estoy de mal humor, Alice. –el gruño-

-Claro, lo que digas. –Mire hacia los chicos, que seguían riendo por lo que contaba Emmett- Oye Jasper…Yo quisiera que me contaras sobre Rennesme –Dirigí mi mirada hacia él y le sonreí suavemente, el me miraba con seriedad, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro-

-No vale la pena hablar de eso, Alice. Lo que importa es que está viva, y sana. –Lo vi darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los demás, pero no, maldición, estaba harta de todo, esta vez no lo dejaría ir, tome su brazo y él se detuvo de inmediato, obviamente no fue porque yo fuera la criatura más fuerte del universo, pero se detuvo-

-Estoy cansada de esta mierda Jasper. Ella es mi hermana, por supuesto que vale la pena hablar de ella. Maldición, estoy tan cansada de ser la única que no sabe nada. No me cuentas porque estuviste con Marcus en primer lugar, que sucedió con jake y con mi hermana, porque siempre estás de mal humor. No me cuentas nada y estoy tan cansada de eso –Solté su brazo y camine lejos de ahí, entre las casas abandonadas, ya que mis gritos habían atraído la atención de los demás-

-Alice, espera ¿A dónde vas? No puedes andar sola por ahí, es peligroso.

-A donde sea, lejos de ti. –Gruñí realmente enfadada, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas en dirección a esa casa de dos pisos que había cerca de donde acampábamos, desde la terraza de esa casa se podía ver la mayor parte del bosque, era hermoso, y lo más importante…no había caminantes cerca-

-Alice, por favor. ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿de Qué? Estoy segura que no vas a querer decirme nada –Me gire y lo mire fijamente, colocando los brazos en jarra- Siempre es así Jasper. Estoy cansada de que me oculten todo. Somos una familia ¿No es así? ¿Entonces porque no sé nada de ustedes? –Yo podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, pues aun no nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente, pero me importaba muy poco si pensaban que estaba loca o algo así-

-De acuerdo Alice, te contare lo que quieras ¿Vale? Pero no puede ser aquí…Tiene que ser en privado –Susurro acercándose más a mí, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de culpa y de tristeza, y me sentí triste y culpable también-

-Conozco un lugar, vamos –Respondí mientras tomaba su mano y hacia que caminara junto a mí-

El camino era corto y seguro, era un camino que yo misma había marcado, que daba directo al patio trasero de esa casa. Era una de esas casas súper seguras, con varillas en las ventanas, una barda alta de concreto y portón de metal, muy difícil de entrar, a menos que pudieras escalar un árbol que estaba fuera de la zona.

Entramos fácilmente, Jasper era un buen trepador, y yo lo era aún más. Lo guie dentro de la casa, que no estaba tan destruida, cuando finalmente llegamos a la terraza y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, parecía que sería un poco difícil comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres saber primero? –Cuestiono Jasper, acercándose un poco más a mí, tanto que su hombro pegaba con el mío y nuestras piernas se rosaban-

-¿Por qué aceptaste unirte a Marcus? –Esa era mi más grande duda, Jasper no lucia como alguien que se alegraría de arrebatarle la vida a las personas, él no era así-

-Es una muy pero muy larga historia, ¿Realmente quieres escucharla? –Dijo, tomando mi mano y apretándola suavemente-

-Sí, quiero hacerlo –Respondí apretando su mano de vuelta-

-Bueno, todo comenzó con el ataque de los caminantes, cuando comenzamos a oír la noticia de que todo el mundo había sido atacado. Todos tomaron armas y autos y fueron a buscar a sus familias…-Susurro, y un brillo de culpa cruzo su mirada- Pero yo no pensé en mi familia, yo pensé en ti…Que quizá estarías asustada, y sola. Así que tome un vehículo y armas y conduje hasta nueva york, pero cuando llegue a tu casa tú ya no estabas –Pensé que el debió haber ido después de que Jacob nos sacó de esa casa, porque era la única forma de que nosotras no hubiésemos estado ahí- Había rastros de sangre en el patio, en la sala…Así que, bueno, yo pensé que habías muerto. Estaba destrozado, pero aun así conduje hasta Miami, habían pasado un par de semanas desde el ataque de caminantes…Cuando llegue a casa de Rose y Emmett…El salió de la casa al ver estacionar mi camioneta, lucia demacrado, pálido y destrozado, y temí lo peor. Estaba casi cerca, el me hizo entrar rápidamente a la casa, Rose estaba en el sofá, pálida, delgada…Y tenía una mordida en el hombro derecho, la habían mordido cuando estaba intentando salir de la ciudad para buscarme, debido a que no había tenido señales de que yo estuviese vivo –Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Jasper en ese momento, y me rompió el corazón por completo al pensar en todo lo que debieron haber pasado-…ella estaba embarazada, tenía 3 meces. Perdió al bebe –Susurro con voz sombría-

-Oh dios…Jasper, lo siento mucho. –En realidad yo no sabía que más podía decir, odiaba que el sufriera, y ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta de la razón por la que siempre nos estaba protegiendo, y porque siempre estaba tan molesto. Él estaba furioso consigo mismo, lleno de culpa y rencor hacia su persona-

-Tome a mi hermana y a Emmett y nos largamos de la ciudad, yo no quería aceptar que ella probablemente pronto no sería más Mi rose, sino una desconocida que solo querría devorarme. Cuando llegamos al campamento, Marcus estaba hablando con Demetri, el segundo al mano. Marcus noto el estado de Rose, lo enferma que se encontraba, y entonces hablo conmigo en privado, y me conto que tenía la cura…Pero que si quería tenerla, debía trabajar para él. Así que acepte, quería salvar a mi hermana por sobre todas las cosas…sin embargo no fue suficiente, de igual manera perdió al bebe que esperaba…y eso la destrozo demasiado.

Al final su voz no era más que un susurro cargado de culpa y de dolor, y sentí las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Era como si pudiese sentir su dolor también, y me preguntaba porque me sentía así. Nunca había amado a nadie más allá de James, siempre pensé que el sería el único amor de mi vida, pero viendo a Jasper ahí, tan vulnerable y tan triste, el corazón se me encogió y yo quería tomar su dolor y ponerlo en mí, quería que él no sufriera nunca más por algo que evidentemente no había sido su culpa.

Y entonces un pensamiento alentador llego a mi mente _"yo pensé en ti…Que quizá estarías asustada, y sola. Así que tome un vehículo y armas y conduje hasta nueva york"_

-¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida para salvarme? –Susurre, su mirada se levantó de golpe y me miro aterrado, como si hubiese revelado un peligroso secreto- ¿Por qué me mentiste esa tarde en el señuelo de Marcus? Cuando te pregunte si trabajabas con el…

-No importa Alice. –Musito secamente, pero yo era lista también, me había dado cuenta que su comportamiento de tío duro solo era para esconder todo el dolor…no podía mostrarse débil ante los demás, él era el líder-

-¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo Jasper? Dijiste que me contarías todo –Musite y tome su rostro, busque sus ojos e hice que me mirara, su mirada era un remolino de sentimientos distintos- ¿Por favor? No más secretos.

-…No más secretos –Susurro y tomo mi rostro, y entonces, y sin darme tiempo a prepararme, aplasto sus labios contra los míos-

Y de pronto entendí la expresión "Fue como fuegos artificiales". Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, sentía que de pronto se saldría de mi pecho, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento. Jasper comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios contra los míos, lento, suave, torturándome, impacientemente lleve mis manos a su cabello y tire de él hacia mí, besándolo con desesperación, sus manos fueron a parar a mi cintura y me mantuvo cerca de él mientras su lengua delineaba mis labios, entreabrí mis labios dándole acceso y solté un gemido suave cuando su lengua invadió mi boca.

Mi cuerpo era un torbellino de emociones, quería acercarme tanto a él que me pudiera fundir en su cuerpo, apreté mis manos en su cabello y profundice el beso, de alguna manera era como si no pudiera apagar mi necesidad de él. Sin embargo, y muy a mi pesar, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, y tuvimos que separarnos, aunque su frente permaneció unida a la mía, y sus manos en mi cintura al igual que las mías en su cabello.

-Pensé en ti primero…Porque desde que te vi ese día en la fiesta de Isabela, me enamore de ti. Me cautivaste, te metiste debajo de mi piel…-Sus ojos miraron los míos, expectantes…Yo no podía dar crédito a lo que oía y lo que sentía, era demasiado y tan poco a la vez- Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, Alice –susurro- Pero esa noche, en el momento en el que me miraste…Me enamore de ti. Y la razón por la que te mentí en el señuelo de Marcus…No quería que pensaras mal de mí, quería darte una buena impresión…Aunque la impresión me la diste tu a mí –él se rio- cuando te vi salir de ahí…Eras tú, y estabas viva.

-¿Por qué me alejaste de ti esa tarde, Jasper? –Susurre, lagrimas se habían arremolinado en mis ojos, las emociones eran demasiadas como para soportar-

-Porque sabía que conmigo estarías en peligro, te quería viva. Sabía que podrías sobrevivir al bosque, pero estando conmigo estarías en peligro.

-Pero casi muero esa noche –Susurre-

-Pero no lo hiciste, yo tenía razón –El murmuro y sonrió suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla y mirándome con adoración- Espero que puedas perdonarme por eso, Alice.

-Me has salvado la vida más de 2 veces…Creo que puedo perdonarte eso, y mucho más. –Susurre, moví mi mano a su brazo y lo mire a los ojos- Yo también te amo, Jasper.

Me pegue a el de nuevo y lo bese suavemente, el correspondió al instante, llevándome a las nubes y trayéndome de vuelta. Y entonces, por primera vez desde que los caminantes atacaron, me sentí completa, protegida…Sentí que había esperanza._ Si bueno, esta sin duda era la mejor 'Familia' que podria haber obtenido. Camine rapidamente ignorando los comentarios de Jasper, mientras sentia el rostro ardiendo, seguramente estaba completamente sonrojada...Y pensar que todo esto habia sido solo por querer darme un baño en el bueno, esta sin duda era la mejor 'Familia' que podria haber obtenido. Camine rapidamente ignorando los comentarios de Jasper, mientras sentia el rostro ardiendo, seguramente estaba completamente sonrojada...Y pensar que todo esto habia sido solo por querer darme un baño en el rio._

_**Espero que les alla gustado :33 me esforze mucho, aunque la verdad no se si la escena del beso bueno, este bien. Espero sus criticas con ansias, enserio que me esforze mucho en este capitulo. En el próximo capitulo…Dean Celoso Everytime :3**_

_**I'm nothing without you…xoxo, Kristen Swan.**_

Página | 6


	11. Chapter 11

El sol se había ocultado ya, sabíamos que probablemente Victoria patearía nuestros traseros por tardar tanto en regresar, sobre todo en la noche. Aunque Jasper tenía la pistola cargada, y yo tenía una lámpara en la mano, mientras manteníamos nuestras manos libres unidas. Caminábamos con sigilo.

Para cuando llegamos al campamento, se notaba que todos estaban dormidos, caminamos lo más silencioso que podíamos, queríamos entrar en la camioneta sin que Victoria o Emmett despertaran. Una nos descuartizaría, y el otro…Bueno, el otro era Emmett.

-¿Crees que no se dieron cuenta? –Susurre muy bajo mientras Jasper abría la puerta de la camioneta, subí rápidamente y el subió detrás de mí cerrándola en silencio-

-No lo creo, no hay señales de victoria esperándonos para asesinarnos –El murmuro y ambos reímos suavemente, me acomode en el asiento y sonreí-

-Eso es bueno, así podre tenerte un segundo más –Susurre y lo tome de los bordes de su chaqueta atrayéndolo hacia mí, sonreí cuando me tumbo sobre el asiento y se acomodó sobre mí-

-Eso es definitivamente algo bueno…-El susurro por lo bajo y busco mis labios segundos antes de besarme lentamente-

Probar sus labios era algo adictivo, eran dulces, suaves. Eran mi droga.

Enrede mis piernas en su cadera y mis dedos en su cabello, tratando de pegarme más a él, si es que eso era posible.

-Oh, pero que románticos –Murmuro aquella voz-

Grite fuertemente y empuje a Jasper, quien callo en el suelo de un golpe seco, me senté rápidamente en el asiento y mire a aquel niño en cuerpo de adulto y aquella mujer vengativa, que nos miraban burlonamente. Jasper se levantó lentamente y los miro a ambos, y yo podía ver la ira homicida en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios hacen dentro de mi camioneta? –Murmuro calmadamente, mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el asiento-

-Queríamos saber si los esperábamos para cenar –Murmuro Emmett con seriedad, y realmente me pregunte como había logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Jasper lo miro sin expresión, y me imagino que él quería arrancarle la cabeza en este momento-

-Yo si tengo hambre –Murmure tras unos minutos de silencio, Victoria aun nos miraba con Burla- ¿Vamos? –Mire a Jasper y le sonreí tratando de darle ánimos…Ya sería en otro momento-

-De acuerdo, vamos –El murmuro y abrió la puerta, Salí de la camioneta y él lo hizo después de mí, seguido de Emmett y Victoria, quien se sentó en un tronco y tomo una mochila de la que saco un par de latas, de comida seguramente-

-Así que han estado follando por fin, Que dulce -Murmuro Emmett con voz infantil, mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente. Bufe y me senté al lado de Victoria-

-Sí, bueno. Ese no es tu problema Emmett -Gruño Jasper y se sentó a mi lado-

-Oh bueno, quizás no lo hicieron –Emmett se burló- Inténtenlo, es divertido.

-Cabron…-Murmuro Jasper por lo bajo. Los mire fijamente por algunos segundos y finalmente rompí a carcajadas al igual que Victoria…Ese par sí que eran divertidos. Victoria nos pasó un par de latas de atún a Jasper y a mí, y sonreí al notar la mirada malhumorada de Jasper…Si estaba necesitado. Debía abstenerme de bromear sobre eso, o quizá podría patearme-

-Así que…Ustedes, están juntos –Murmuro Victoria por lo bajo, mientras comíamos. Mire a Jasper esperando a que el diera la respuesta, sin embargo él estaba muy ocupado mirándome fijamente. Oh, genial. Fabuloso-

-Oh, pues…-Me mordí el labio suavemente ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Si, somos novios o nos amamos? Eso sonaba muy cliché-…Eso…Eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? –Murmuro Jasper y enarco una ceja- Lo estamos.

-Oh, bueno. Pues eso –Susurre, y estaba segura que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo. Emmett rio levemente y froto sus manos una contra la otra-

-Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a dormir, que todavía tengo una esposa durmiendo sola en esa camioneta –El murmuro- Disfruten de su noche…Y Jasper, ya follala –Levante una roca del suelo rápidamente y la lance directo a su cabeza. Reí cuando me miro malhumorado y camino a su camioneta-

-Así que…Yo me voy a dormir, también –Murmuro Victoria y bostezo suavemente- Nos vemos en la mañana…Tengo entendido que irán de caza, ¿No?

-Así es, así que por favor, necesito que tengas instaladas las cámaras antes de irnos ¿De acuerdo? –Jasper murmuro y rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, sonreí- Necesito que todo esté bien vigilado.

-De acuerdo, tendré todo listo para antes de que tú te vayas. Que duerman bien –Murmuro y entro a su camioneta-

Sonreí suavemente y recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper. La luna estaba especialmente hermosa hoy, grande, y tan luminosa que le daba luz a todo el bosque.

-Luces hermosa a la luz de la luna –Susurro Jasper suavemente y beso mi mejilla, sonreí ampliamente y tome su mano con la mía-

-Lo es solo porque estoy contigo –Lleve una mano a su rostro e hice que me mirara, sus ojos verdes me miraron directamente a los míos, hipnotizándome…Dios. ¿Alguna vez me cansaría de mirarlo a los ojos?-

La obscuridad nos rodeaba, y nuestros cuerpos solo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna. Lo bese, si seguía esperando a que él lo hiciera, por un segundo más, iba a morir de desesperación. Me gustaba su manera de besar, era suave y fuerte a la vez. Sus manos fueron a parar de inmediato a mi cadera, mis manos se enredaron en su desordenado cabello dorado y me acerque lo más que podía a él, quien de inmediato hizo que me sentara a horcadas sobre él, baje mis manos y trace con cuidado el contorno del cinturón de su pantalón, desabrochándolo con lentitud y disfrutando del siseo que broto de la boca de Jasper, mi blusa de botones estuvo desabrochada más rápido de lo que imagine. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, cada célula de mi cuerpo vibraba, cada zona que el tocaba se electrizaba.

-¿Alice? ¿Jasper? –Gruñí internamente, y me regañe mentalmente por querer tomar la ballesta de Emmett y encajarle una flecha en la maldita cabeza a Deán. Me separe rápidamente de Jasper y mantuve mi blusa cerrada, obligándome a no gritarle-

-Hola Deán –Murmuro Jasper secamente y se aseguró de que Deán viera como se abrochaba el cinturón nuevamente, hice una mueca y me levante-

-¿Ustedes…Estaban…? –El murmuro, mirándonos a ambos con incredulidad, mire de inmediato el suelo pues sabía lo que el sentía por mí. Y sabía que aunque en algún momento pensé que podría corresponderlo, eso se había acabado-

-Sí, Estábamos. –Respondió Jasper después de algunos minutos de silencio. La forma en que lo dijo, tan seca, tan fría, tan autoritaria. De alguna manera me hizo querer patearle el trasero. Era como si cuando los demás estaban cerca, el tenía que transformarse en el patán de turno-

-¿Están saliendo? –Cuestiono Deán, levante la mirada lentamente, olvidándome por un segundo de mi enfado con Jasper, y la clave en los ojos verdes de Deán. Pensé que sería difícil, era más que eso. El me miro con sus ojos llenos de dolor y furia, por un momento pensé que me gritaría lo zorra que era, o algo así. No lo hizo-

-Sí, Deán. Estamos saliendo, Lo siento –Susurre y lo mire a los ojos, el me miro a los ojos también, me mordí el labio inferior cuando note lo triste y molesto que estaba, nunca quise hacerle daño. Pero amaba a Jasper, no podía solo negármelo-

-No te preocupes Alice, está bien –El respondió, sonrió levemente y camino hacia la camioneta de víveres- Eh ido a cazar, pero solo eh conseguido un montón de ardillas –Murmuro y fue cuando note la hilera de ardillas que colgaba de su brazo…Asco-

-¿Qué has hecho que? –Gruño Jasper, lo vi levantarse y girarse mirando a Deán con furia, él le respondió la mirada de igual forma, y supe que no saldríamos bien de esta- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ir a cazar solos? ¿Y de noche? ¿Estas fuera de tu retorcida mente? No quiero volver a saber que estas cazando por tu cuenta. Tenemos reglas. Mañana iremos a cazar todos juntos.

-Tú no puedes decirme que hacer –Gruño Deán- Por si no lo recuerdas yo te salve el culo cuando estaban atrapados por esos caminantes, yo llegue sin reglas.

-Pero si no lo sabias tu –Grito Jasper furioso, caminando algunos pasos hacia él. Yo estaba mirándolos un poco asustada, no quería entrometerme en los asuntos del "Jefe Jasper" Pero tampoco quería que se fueran a los golpes o algo así- Cuando llegaste aquí te dije que teníamos reglas, y tenías que acatarlas. Somos un equipo, nos ayudamos unos a otros. Si te vas por ahí a andar solo, no solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, nos pones en peligro a todos.

-Ah, eres una mierda Jasper –Respondió Deán, abriendo la puerta del camión de víveres- Estoy vivo, no hay ningún caminante cerca y traje comida. Deja de joder. –Y dicho esto entro al camión y cerro con fuerza la puerta-

Observe a Jasper caminar de un lado a otro apretándose el puente de la nariz por algunos minutos, pero decidí darle espacio, parecía demasiado molesto y nuestra noche estaba lo suficiente arruinada como para que nos peleáramos. La puerta de la camioneta de Emmett se abrió y Rose y el bajaron de ella. Ambos me miraron y después miraron a Jasper, como buscando respuestas. Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio inferior, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que me siguieran. Una vez que estuvimos algo alejados de Jasper suspire suavemente y me cruce de brazos.

-Deán y él han peleado, Jasper y yo estábamos…Charlando –Murmure y fruncí el ceño ante la sonrisa burlona de Emmett- Y Deán apareció del bosque, él se molestó un poco cuando le dije que si estábamos saliendo, después dijo que había ido a cazar y Jasper se molestó. Tuvieran una lucha de poder y después Deán solo dijo que dejara de joder y entro a la camioneta de Víveres.

-Las cosas van a ir de mal en peor si no arreglamos esto –Murmuro Rose abrazándose a sí misma, ya que hacia frio. Sonreí cuando Emmett se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros-

-¿Pero cómo arreglaríamos esto? –Susurre, mirando a Jasper que se había sentado en el tronco de nuevo, su mirada subió de un momento a otro y me miro a los ojos, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios haciendo que mi corazón rompiera a una carrera. Era tan perfecto-

-Lo que Deán necesita –Murmuro Emmett frunciendo el ceño profundamente- Es que alguien le patee el culo.

-Tu solo piensas en los golpes –Rose le regaño, haciéndome sonreír- Vamos, veamos que piensa Jasper. Emmett, despierta a victoria.

Camine hacia Jasper lentamente, me senté a su lado y tome una de sus manos con las mías, besándole el dorso suavemente.

-Tienes las manos frías –El giro su rostro suavemente y se acercó al mío buscando mis labios, que se encontraron con los suyos de inmediato-

-Sepárense ustedes dos –Ordeno Rose, rodé los ojos y me separe de Jasper, quien me sonrió para darme ánimos- Haber tú, ricitos de oro, dime que sucedió con Deán.

-Tu sabes cómo es, Rose, no puedo permitir que nos ponga en riesgo –Victoria y Emmett se estaban acercando ya, Emmett se sentó al lado de rose, y victoria al otro lado de Rose-

-Todos lo sabemos Jasper, nadie está cuestionando tus motivos para pelear con él. Pero debemos hacer algo para arreglarlo, por lo que se, si nadie muere, pasaremos una larga temporada juntos, ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida peleando con él? –Murmuro Rose-

-Lo sé, pero no soy una mujercita, no voy a ir por ahí con él para tener una charla y arreglar nuestras diferencias –Gruño Jasper-

-Lo sabemos hermano, pero debemos arreglar esto y tendremos que echarle junto con Sam, y sabes que entre más seamos, es más seguro para todos.

-Emmett tiene razón –Murmure- Les necesitamos. Y bueno…Creo que todos sabemos cuál es el problema ¿No?

-Sí, Deán quiere follarte –Murmuro Emmett como si nada, recibiendo de inmediato un golpe de rose y una mirada asesina de parte de Jasper. Victoria solo rio-

-Bueno…Básicamente. Hablare con él.

-De ninguna manera –Gruño Jasper- Ese idiota lo único que quiere es meterse en tus pantalones, no dejare que estés cerca de él –Poco a poco fruncí el ceño, dándome cuenta de su actitud-

-Escúchame bien Jasper, el que estemos saliendo no significa que puedas decirme que hacer, si quiero hablar con Deán, entonces hablare con él. Ya qu -Todos me miraron seriamente por algunos minutos, Jasper casi ni parpadeaba. ¿Qué demonios? Era como si todos tuvieran un shock o algo así…Genial, ahora todos reían- Claro, búrlense de la gran idiota –Gruñí- Lo que sea, hablare con Deán cuando se me plazca.

-…De acuerdo, Al, si es lo que quieres –Respondió Jasper mirándome con diversión, rodee los ojos y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro-

-Eres un idiota –Musite y todos rieron nuevamente-

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué van a hacer? –Cuestiono Emmett después de que pasaron algunos minutos de cómodo silencio- ¿Solo vas a hablar con él? ¿Y si no resulta y el sigue siendo un capullo?

-Entonces vamos a patearle el culo, hermano –Murmuro Jasper con entusiasmo-

-¡Así se habla tío! –Grito Emmett, mire alarmada hacia el camión de víveres y suspire aliviada cuando vi que estaba muy alejado como para que pudiesen escuchar-

-El sol está por salir –Murmuro victoria, observe la línea naranja que se asomaba en el norte y asentí con la cabeza-

-Es increíble que no haya dormido en toda la noche –Susurre, apretujándome mas con Jasper-

-Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera estabas haciendo algo que valiera la pena como para no dormir –Emmett se burló, rodé los ojos y suspire suavemente, recordando cuando estuvimos a punto de estar haciendo eso, pero Deán había interrumpido-

Gire mi rostro hacia el camión de víveres y observe a Deán y a Sam salir de él, ambos lucían despeinados y tenían cara de haber dormido demasiado. Sonreí, a pesar de todo eran agradables. Los dos se acercaron y miraron hacia donde salía el sol, supongo que querían unirse a nosotros para ver el amanecer. Mire a Deán y me di cuenta que me miraba, así que le sonreí, pero solo recibí una triste imitación de sonrisa como respuesta. Hice una mueca y mire el sol que estaba a punto de salir. Al menos éramos una especie de familia, al menos teníamos compañía. Al menos…No estábamos solos.

_**r-r no se donde ah ido mi imaginación r-r últimamente leo lo que escribo y solo me quedo como r-r y además, tardo demasiado y solo para que? Ya ni siquiera me dejan RR r-r ya me deprimi. Ya, esta. Me cortare las venas con las ojas de lechuga r-r Diganme que les parecio ¿Vale?**_

_**I'm nothing without you…KristenSwan**_


End file.
